The Adventures of Max and Leo
by pashotshot1
Summary: Don't think of this as a book with chapters; think of this as episodes in a season of a TV show; Max and Leo going on adventures in 1992. These stories range from a simple sleepover to vacations that the two go on together. Moments of happiness, friendship, emotional brokenness and seriousness unfold in these stories.
1. Taking him home to rest

The Adventures of Max and Leo: Taking him home to rest

On a nice evening in 1992, Leo met Max at the skate park while Max was skateboarding in the skate park with some of the Dog Boys. When Max caught eye of Leo, he stopped skateboarding and went to the fence where Leo was standing at.

"Hey, Leo," Max said.

"Hey, Max," Leo said. "Are you ready to go inside?"

"Why would I want to go inside?" Max asked.

"Well, it is getting dark," Leo said.

"Why should I care because it's getting dark?" Max asked.

"Well, are you tired?" Leo asked.

Max thought about it for a moment and said, "You know . . . I have skateboarded for a couple of hours, so I probably do need to rest."

"You were out here that long?" Leo asked. "Well, if that's the case, you definitely need to go inside."

Max came out through the skate park exit and went to where Leo was.

"Leo, am I worrying you?" Max asked.

"Honestly, Max, you do sometimes," Leo said. "How many times am I going to have to come and get you because you were out late skateboarding?"

"What's wrong with me being out here late?" Max asked.

"It's a school night, Max don't you want to be nice and rested for school tomorrow?" Leo asked.

"I'm sure I'll be okay, Leo," Max said. "Quit worrying about me."

"Max, I worry about you because I care about you," Leo said. "And as your best friend, I want what's best for you."

"I know you do, Leo," Max said. "I just like being out late."

"I know you do, Max," Leo said. "But, you do need some rest for your body so you can be refreshed and rested enough to do what you need and want to do tomorrow. I want you to take care of yourself because I want you to be alert and focused on what you need to get done. Do you understand, Max?"

"I do, Leo . . . and I'm glad you care about me," Max said. "Thanks, Leo."

"Of course, Max," Leo said. "Let's get you home."

Max and Leo walked together to Max's house.

"Thanks for bringing him home, Leo," Judy said.

"Of course, Ms. Reynolds," Leo said. "He was out late skateboarding again."

"Yeah, he always talks about doing it," Judy said. "It looks like he has put feet to those words again."

"He sure has," Leo said. "Hopefully, he understands that I do this because I care about him."

"I hope he does, too," Judy said. "I'm glad you care about my son."

"I know you do, too," Leo said. "Is it okay if I stay with him for a little bit?"

"Sure," Judy said. "Just get him to bed. I'll deal with him in the morning."

"Okay, thanks, Ms. Reynolds," Leo said.

Leo and Max went upstairs to Max's bedroom. Max sat down on his bed and started unstrapping and taking off his helmet and elbow pads and casting them on the floor while Leo knelt down at Max's feet and began untying Max's shoes.

"Leo, are you mad at me because I keep being out there late?" Max asked.

"No, I'm not," Leo said. "I just worry about you when you're out for so long."

"Well, I'm okay, Leo, so there's no need to worry," Max said. "Were you worried that something happened to me?"

"I was," Leo said. "At this point, I'm just glad that nothing happened to you."

"I'm sorry I made you worry about me," Max said, finishing unstrapping and taking off his helmet and elbow pads and casted them on the floor.

"It's okay, Max," Leo said, finishing untying Max's shoes and then started taking Max's shoes and socks off and laying them on the floor. "I'm curious as into why you have been doing that quite a bit lately."

"Well, I've done it as of late to clear my mind," Max said.

"What has been on your mind lately?" Leo asked.

"My dad . . ." Max said and then gave a sad countenance.

"Is he still promising to take you places and not fulfilling them?" Leo asked.

"He still won't even return my calls," Max said. "It's like he doesn't have any time for me."

"If you feel that way, why didn't you tell me?" Leo asked. "I've told you time and time again that if you needed to talk to me about it, then you could."

"I'm tired of burdening you with it," Max said.

"Max, you are not burdening me with it," Leo said while finishing taking off Max's shoes and socks, laying them on the floor and beginning to unstrap Max's knee pads, taking them off and laying them on the floor. "I know you love him and want a relationship with him so I know it hurts when he doesn't want to reach back no matter how many times you reach out, so I understand if you need to talk to me about it every now and again."

"I just wish this would stop," Max said, feeling like crying. "It's like my dad hates me."

"I know you wish he would come and spend time with you, but you can't control him, Max," Leo said, finishing unstrapping Max's knee pads, taking them off and laying them on the floor. "He's just going to do what he wants to do."

"But, what am I going to do if he does this again?" Max asked, starting to cry.

Leo got up, sat down on the bed and placed his arm around Max.

"If that ever happens again, you let me know," Leo said. "I'll give you as much comfort and encouragement as you need, okay, Max?"

Max didn't respond, but instead hugged Leo and cried on his shoulder.

"Let it all out, Max," Leo said. "I'm here."

Max held on to Leo for several minutes, crying on his shoulder and then broke the hug and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks for caring, Leo," Max said.

"Of course," Leo said. "You ready to go to bed now?"

"I think so," Max said.

Leo and Max got up and Leo pulled back the blankets. Max lied down on the bed with his head on the pillow and Leo placed the blankets over Max.

"Good night, Max," Leo said.

"Good night, Leo," Max said.

Leo sat down and watched as Max drifted to sleep. Once it seemed like Max was asleep, Leo got up and left Max alone in the bedroom.


	2. An Evening at Leo's

The Adventures of Max and Leo: An Evening at Leo's

Max and Leo were getting ready to close up shop at the Just Fun and Games arcade in 1992.

"Whew, we had another busy day today," Max said.

"I know," Leo said. "These people really like to win prizes."

"Yes, they do," Max said. "I'm just happy our day at work is done and all we have to do is close up shop before we get out of here."

"You seem eager to get out of here," Leo said. "Did you have something in mind you want us to do?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come over to your place," Max said. "Mom has been eager to have the house all to herself as of late . . . and she told me that if I was going to hang out with you today, she wanted us to spend some time someplace besides my place."

"Well, she does need some time to herself . . . she has to put up with you a lot," Leo said. "So, you sure can come over to my place."

"Sounds great," Max said. "Let's close up so we can head on over there."

Max and Leo finished closing up the arcade and then left for Leo's house. Leo unlocked the front door and Max followed him in. Leo closed the door and locked it.

"Thanks for letting me come to your place, Leo," Max said.

"You're more than welcome, Max," Leo said. "So, you want something to eat?"

"Sure, what do you got?" Max asked.

"I've got some leftover burgers and fries in the refrigerator," Leo said.

"Awesome, let's eat," Max said and then followed Leo into the kitchen. Leo got the burgers and fries out of the refrigerator and warmed them up in the microwave while Max sat down near the kitchen table. Once the burgers and fries were warmed up, Leo got them out of the microwave and took them with him to the kitchen table.

"What would you like to drink . . . maybe a spot of soda?" Leo asked.

"That would be great," Max said.

Leo laid the burgers and fries on the kitchen table and poured Max and himself a glass of soda. Leo then took the glasses to the table and placed them on the table before sitting down next to Max.

"Thanks, Leo," Max said.

"You're more than welcome," Leo said. "I'm really glad you wanted to come over. I've wanted you to come over for quite a while now."

"I'm glad I could," Max said as he and Leo began enjoying their food. "I'm glad we can just have fun together, no matter where we're at."

"Same here," Leo said. "So, after we eat, do you want to go upstairs to my bedroom?"

"That would be great," Max said. "This food is good."

"I figured you and I could share some leftovers," Leo said. "I know how much you love burgers and fries."

"Almost as much as I love ice cream and cookies," Max said. "Do you have some?"

"I've got a trey of Oreo's," Leo said. "Let me go get them."

Leo got up to get a trey of Oreo's and then returned to the kitchen table with them. Max took a couple of Oreo's and ate them.

"Mm, cookies," Max said. "This is going to be the best evening ever."

"I'm glad you think that," Leo said. "Because I got some new video games and I know you love video games."

"I do," Max said. "I hope one of those games is that Mario game I've wanted to play."

"Are you talking about Super Mario Kart, because I just got it this week," Leo said.

"Yep, that . . . how about Sonic the Hedgehog," Max said.

"Got it," Leo said. "I also got some games on my laptop if you are interested."

"Sounds great," Max said. "We're going to have so much fun."

"We sure will," Leo said.

Leo and Max finished eating and then went upstairs to Leo's bedroom. Leo then got Super Mario Kart ready for him and Max and then turned on the TV and the video game console. He and Max grabbed the controls and sat down on chairs.

"This looks like an exciting game," Max said. "So, what do you do here?"

"Here, we race to the finish and see whoever finishes first, second and so on forth," Leo said.

"Ooh, competition," Max said. "I like that."

"Then, you'll love this game," Leo said.

A couple of races later . . .

"Wow, that was really fun so far," Max said.

"Yeah, you're really doing well," Leo said. "I'm really impressed."

"Don't worry, I don't believe in beginner's luck," Max said.

"I don't, either," Leo said. "Let's keep going."

A few more races later . . .

"This is awesome," Max said. "Wow, what a rush."

"Yes, it is a rush," Leo said. "I guess that's what makes it exciting."

"Yeah," Max said. "Want to race some more?"

"Let's do a couple more," Leo said.

A few more races later . . .

"Max, how did you get so good so quick?" Leo asked.

"Have I told you that I love competition?" Max asked.

"You seem to really love it because you're beating me at practically every race," Leo said. "I tell you what, let's play something less competitive."

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Max asked.

"I'll go get the NES and get Tetris set up," Leo said.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to play that," Max said.

"Alright, let me go get the NES," Leo said.

Leo got up and left the bedroom to get the NES out of a downstairs closet. While Max was waiting, he dozed off. Leo came back with the NES and saw that Max had fallen asleep on the chair.

"Max? Are you okay?" Leo asked, waking up Max.

"Yeah, why," Max asked.

"You fell asleep," Leo said. "Did work leave you feeling that tired?"

"Apparently so," Max said. "I'm sorry, Leo."

"It's okay," Leo said, laying the NES materials aside. "Do you need to lay down for a little bit?"

"Maybe I need to," Max said.

"It's okay if you do, Max," Leo said. "We can always play some more after you rest, okay?"

"Okay, Leo," Max said.

"I tell you what, I'll let you lay down on my bed for a little bit and then we'll play some more, okay, Max?" Leo asked.

"Okay, I'll rest for a little bit," Max said.

Leo went to his bed and pulled back the blankets. Max got up off of the chair and laid down on the bed. Leo then placed the blankets over Max.

"Thanks, Leo," Max said. "I'm glad you're letting me rest and recover."

"Of course, Max," Leo said. "I may get on you for being late to work for no good reason and not taking your job seriously at times, but I do care about you."

"I'm glad you do, Leo," Max said.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," Leo said.

"Alright," Max said.

Leo left Max alone to rest in Leo's bedroom . . .

Max slept for just over two hours before he woke up feeling somewhat more refreshed. He got out of the bed and went downstairs where Leo was playing on his laptop.

"Hey, Leo," Max said. "Are you doing alright?"

"Hey, Max," Leo said. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"I sure did," Max said. "I'm glad you let me rest. I was apparently really tired."

"Yeah, you napped for a good while," Leo said.

"So, what are you playing?" Max asked.

"I've been playing Spectre," Leo said. "I'm on Level 12."

"Nice," Max said. "I've seen somebody play that game before. It seems really fun to play in a world of 3D shapes."

"Oh, yeah, it's a lot of fun," Leo said. "I'll let you try it if you want."

"That'll be great," Max said.

Max watched Leo play for a few more levels until he lost his last life.

"Wow, that is fantastic," Max said.

"Yeah, I've learned a few things since I got this game a couple of months ago," Leo said. "Here, I'll let you sit next to me and try it."

Max sat next to Leo on the living room couch and Leo showed Max the controls to the game. Leo then set up the game for Max and watched earnestly as Max played the game.


	3. A Night at Leo's

The Adventures of Max and Leo: A Night at Leo's

After a couple of hours of playing on Leo's laptop, Max said, "Wow, these games on this laptop is so much fun. Thanks for letting me play on it for a little bit."

"Sure thing," Leo said. "It's getting late, though."

"Wow, how time flies," Max said.

"Sure does," Leo said. "I'm just glad you decided to get some rest when you were tired."

"Me, too," Max said. "I feel more refreshed now . . . I probably wouldn't have been able to play on this if I didn't take a nap."

"Yeah, you'd probably doze off on this couch," Leo said. "Max, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Leo," Max said.

"Would you like to spend the night with me?" Leo asked.

"You mean like a sleepover?" Max asked.

"Yep, like a sleepover," Leo said.

"I'd love to, Leo," Max said. "Maybe we can set up in your bedroom."

"That'd be great," Leo said. "I'll blow up a mattress for you."

"That would be fantastic," Max said. "Thanks, Leo."

"You're welcome," Leo said. "Well, I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower if you need me."

"Well, is it alright if I go back to your bedroom?" Max asked.

"Sure, Max," Leo said. "I need to charge this laptop anyhow so I can take care of that on the way to the bathroom."

Max got up and followed Leo to his bedroom where his laptop charger was. Leo plugged in the charger and left Max alone in the bedroom to go take a shower. Max sat down on a chair and waited for Leo to get finished in the bathroom. A few minutes later, Leo came back in, wearing his pajamas.

"So, what do you want to do now, Max?" Leo asked.

"Well, we can finally play that game you wanted me to play while I was up here," Max said.

"You mean Tetris? I can still set it up for you," Leo said.

"Sounds great," Max said.

Leo set up the NES and the game for Max and handed the controls to Max. Max then began playing the game while Leo sat on the chair next to Max. After a few moments of watching Max play, Leo then left the room and went downstairs to get the air mattress from a closet as well as the pumper and then returned to the bedroom with them. Max continued to make progress in Tetris as Leo used the pumper to pump up the mattress. Once Leo pumped up the mattress, he went back downstairs to a closet to get some bed sheets, blankets and pillows for the mattress and then came back in the room to dress the mattress. Once he got through doing that, he sat back down and saw that Max was up to level ten on Tetris.

"Wow, Max, that is awesome!" Leo said. "How are you able to do so well in this game?"

"Well, Tetris, like skateboarding, requires razor sharp alertness, full and complete concentration and being able to think fast," Max said.

"I wish you had that in school," Leo said.

Max continued to play the game until he got a game over at level fourteen.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Max," Leo said. "You did better than I do here at Tetris."

"I did?" Max asked and saw that he was the top scorer in the game. "Wow! That is amazing!"

"I know, good job, Max," Leo said. "Well, I inflated and dressed your mattress for you. What do you think?"

Max turned around to look at the mattress and said, "I'm impressed, Leo. Nice."

"I'm glad you think so," Leo said. "So, are you ready to call it a night?"

"I sure am, that game wore me out," Max said and then got up as Leo pulled the blankets back on the mattress. Max laid down on the mattress and Leo then placed the blankets over Max.

"Good night, Max," Leo said.

"Good night, Leo," Max said.

Leo then got on his bed, placed the blankets over himself and joined Max in dream land . . .

After a couple of hours of sleep, Max woke up, screaming from a nightmare. Leo woke up and asked, "Max, are you okay?"

"I had a horrible nightmare," Max said. "I had a dream that the arcade we work at was on fire and we were still in it."

"Yikes, that is a nightmare . . . for my dad," Leo said. "Mostly because the arcade isn't insured"

"That is a nightmare," Max said. "He needs to insure the arcade just in case it actually happens in real life."

"He really should, but it's difficult to convince him to do anything, especially when it involves money," Leo said.

"Leo . . . I'm scared," Max said, feeling like crying. "I don't want to die and I don't want the arcade to burn down. I enjoy working with you."

Leo then got off the bed and knelt down near the mattress where Max was at.

"Max, you're not going to die," Leo said. "If the arcade was ever on fire, I'll do everything I can to get us out of the arcade safe and sound."

Max wiped his eyes and asked, "You would?"

"Absolutely," Leo said. "And I know you enjoy spending time with me . . . well, I enjoy spending time with you, too, Max."

Max wiped his eyes again and asked, "You do?"

"I sure do," Leo said. "So, even if the arcade catches fire and we end up out of a job for a little while, we'll resort to other ways to spend time together."

"You mean I can come back over here?" Max asked.

"Anytime you want to," Leo said. "We can play video games or we can go outside or I can ask my dad and see if we can go on a vacation together. He may be difficult to convince, but when he's convinced, he's full of surprises."

"I'd love for us to take a vacation together," Max said. "Maybe we can go to the beach or something."

"That would be really nice," Leo said.

"Thanks for comforting me," Max said.

"Of course," Leo said and then Max sat up so the two could hug. After they hugged Max laid back down on the mattress.

"So, are you going to be okay?" Leo asked.

"I think so," Max said. "Well, I guess we better get some more rest."

"I guess we better so we can enjoy a whole day together," Leo said. "I hope you sleep better, Max."

"I hope so, too," Max said.

Leo got back in his bed and the two fell asleep . . .


	4. The Heat is On

The Adventures of Max and Leo: The Heat is on

Leo and Max were talking on the phone.

"Did you hear how hot it was going to get today?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I did," Max said. "Something about it being close to 100 degrees, even though it's going to feel warmer"

"Yeah . . . you don't see that in Oregon often," Leo said. "You're not going to go outside and skateboard, are you?"

"Uh . . . why do you ask," Max asked.

"Well, you don't need to go outside in this heat," Leo said.

"Why not," Max asked.

"Well, the heat can take a toll on a person," Leo said. "You'd probably be better off staying inside."

"Are you sure about this?" Max asked.

"Max, I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Leo said. "If you don't want anything bad to happen to you, you'd stay inside."

"Oh-kay then . . ." Max said.

"Max, you are listening to what I am saying, right?" Leo asked.

"Y-yeah, I am," Max said.

"Okay, Max . . . I'll be checking in later," Leo said and then the two hang up.

Max got up and put on his helmet, knee pads and elbow pads. He then grabbed his skateboard and left the house for the skate park. Max then got in the skate park and started skateboarding . . .

After nearly two hours of skateboarding, Max felt the heat get to him as he abruptly stopped skateboarding. Panting, sweating and feeling faint, Max went to a nearby bench and laid on it. At first nobody noticed that the heat was getting to him, but one of the Dog Boys spotted Max lied out on the bench and ran out of the skate park . . .

Leo was in his room, occasionally looking at the temperature map on his computer and playing on his laptop when he heard a knock on the door to the house. Leo went to the door and answered it. It was one of the Dog Boys.

"Aren't you one of the ones that skateboard with Max?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I am," the Dog Boy said.

"Well, what can I do for you?" Leo asked.

"It's Max, the heat has gotten to him out on the skate park . . ." the Dog Boy said.

"I told him not to go out there," Leo said. "I knew this would happen to him if he did. Let's go get him."

Leo and the Dog Boy went outside and went to the skate park where Max was still collapsed on the bench. Leo got Max's head and the Dog Boy got Max's feet and carried Max to Leo's house. Leo and the Dog Boy laid Max down on the living room couch.

"I'll go get his skateboard and you can try and get him cooled off," the Dog Boy said.

"Sounds great," Leo said.

The Dog Boy took off, leaving Leo alone in the house. Leo then turned the ceiling fan on at its maximum setting and then knelt down where Max was. Leo unbuckled Max's helmet, took it off and laid it on the floor. While Leo was working on unstrapping Max's elbow and knee pads and taking them off, the Dog Boy came back in with Max's skateboard.

"Here's the skateboard, Leo," the Dog Boy said. "I hope Max will be okay."

"I hope he will be, too," Leo said. "We'll see. Thanks for bringing his skateboard over here."

The Dog Boy left Leo alone again. Leo was able to get Max's elbow and knee pads unstrapped and off. Leo then went to Max's feet, untied Max's shoes and then took Max's shoes and socks off. Leo then got up, sat down on a nearby chair and waited for Max to cool off and come to. After about fifteen minutes, Max woke up from his faint state, tilted his head up, looked around and saw Leo. Once he saw Leo, he laid his head back.

"Hey, Leo," Max said softly.

"Hey, Max," Leo said. "Just lay there and cool off."

"Are you mad at me?" Max asked.

"No . . . just disappointed," Leo said. "I told you not to go out there because something would happen to you. I knew if you went outside, the heat would get to you. I care about you, Max and I don't want anything bad to happen to you . . ."

Leo felt himself begin to cry as he continued, "If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do . . . I would feel so lonely without you. You're the best friend I have and I don't want to lose you."

Max felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.

"Leo, I didn't know you felt that way about me," Max said.

"I do, Max . . ." Leo said, wiping his eyes. "Just please don't scare me like this again. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Leo," Max said, still feeling that guilt.

"I know it's hard for you to resist going out there . . . especially since your mom won't let you have that kind of fun inside, but sometimes, the weather doesn't favor you going out there," Leo said. "Like today, when the heat got a hold of you and one of those Wolf Guy members and I had to take you in here to get you cooled off."

"They're called Dog Boys, Leo," Max said.

"Yeah, you keep telling me that and I keep thinking that such a name is not intimidating enough for a skateboard team," Leo said. "Now, are you going to listen to me next time I tell you that because of the weather, you can't go outside?"

"Well, what am I going to do if I can't go outside, though?" Max asked.

Leo sighed and said, "I tell you what if the weather doesn't favor you going outside, you're more than welcome to come on over here . . . we'll have some fun in here."

"I'd like that," Max said. "I enjoyed coming over here the last time you invited me over."

"I enjoyed having you here," Leo said. "So, are we cool, Max?"

"Yeah, we're cool," Max said. "Thanks for cooling me off."

"Sure thing," Leo said. "You get as much rest as you need, alright?"

"I will," Max said.

Leo left Max alone to rest on the living room couch.


	5. Going Storm Chasing

The Adventures of Max and Leo: Going Storm Chasing

Leo's weather radio goes off at his house while Leo was playing on his computer in his bedroom. He listened for the notification on the weather radio:

"Tornado Watch Number 67 is in effect for most of Oregon and the southern half of Washington . . ."

"Oh, boy," Leo said. "We're in for a rough ride today."

Leo listened to the rest of the bulletin and once the weather radio finished transmitting the message, Leo picked up the phone and called Max.

"Hello?" Max asked.

"Hey, Max, we're under a Tornado Watch," Leo said.

"Wow . . . how much strange can the weather get up here?" Max asked.

"The weather is strange all the time," Leo said. "But, anyway, today doesn't look like a good skateboarding day for you."

"I know . . . but, at least it does give me a chance to do something I've always wanted to do," Max said.

"Okay, what mischievous, devious thing are you going to drag me kicking and screaming into this time?" Leo asked.

"We should totally go storm chasing," Max said.

"Max, you mean you actually want to see a tornado?" Leo asked.

"And I want you to catch it on video," Max said.

Leo sighed and said, "Well, I guess I will go charge my camcorder battery then."

"You do that and then we'll go have some fun," Max said.

"Alright, see you later, Max," Leo said.

"Alright, see you later, Leo," Max said and the two hung up.

Leo plugged in his camcorder battery in the charger and continued playing on the computer . . .

While Leo was still in his room playing on his computer, he heard a knock on the door to the house. Leo went to the front door of the house and answered it. It was Max.

"Hey, Max," Leo said.

"We are still up for storm chasing, right?" Max asked.

"Of course, come on in," Leo said.

Max came in, Leo closed the door and then the two went to Leo's room.

"So, what have you been doing?" Max asked.

"Just playing on the computer," Leo said. "I'll check on radar in a few minutes."

"Okay, you do that," Max said.

"The NES is still plugged in if you want to play on it for a little bit," Leo said.

"Sounds great," Max said and then powered on Leo's TV and NES to play Super Mario Bros.

About an hour later . . .

Leo's weather radio goes off, scaring Max so much so that he dropped the controller.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"It's my weather radio, let's see what it says," Leo said.

Leo and Max listened intently on the weather radio:

"The National Weather Service in Portland, Oregon has issued a Severe Thunderstorm Warning for Tillamook, Yamhill and Washington counties . . ."

"That's not too far from here," Leo said as he listened further to the bulletin.

"Does that mean we can go outside yet?" Max asked.

"Not yet," Leo said. "I've never seen you so eager to do something so dangerous in a long time."

"Well, I've never seen a tornado in person before," Max said. "Although, some of the staff at our school used to be from the southeastern parts of the US and they say that they got tornadoes all the time while they were down there"

"Well, they are very common down there," Leo said. "Wow, this storm has hail the size of golf balls . . ."

"Well, I can't play golf, so Mother Nature's out of luck," Max said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the only thing people would do to hail is to take pictures of it," Leo said.

"Yeah, it's like weather elements are more famous than people," Max said.

"It does seem that way, does it?" Leo asked.

Leo opened up the radar on his computer and took a look at the storm.

"Wow, this storm looks organized," Leo said.

"I hope it'll hold together by the time it gets here," Max said.

"I can't promise that," Leo said. "The weather does whatever it wants no matter what is forecasted."

About twenty minutes later, Leo's weather radio goes off again . . .

"Wow, that radio going off is scary," Max said.

"Well, it's set to wake you up at night if this activity goes on at night," Leo said. "Let's listen to what it has to say."

Leo and Max started listening to the radio:

"The National Weather Service in Portland, Oregon has issued a Tornado Warning for Tillamook, Yamhill and Washington counties . . ."

"Wow, apparently, that storm is getting stronger," Max said.

"It is," Leo said. "I'm still looking at the radar and it's getting intense."

Max got up and went to where Leo was at.

"It looks like a hook that a pirate would have for a hand," Max said.

"That's what the weather office is concerned about," Leo said. "They're worried that the storm is rotating."

"Oh, wow," Max said. "We just might be able to see it if it holds together."

"And the operative word is 'if,' " Leo said. "Some storms are short lived, some last for a long time, so we'll see."

"I wonder if the weather people are keeping an eye on it," Max said.

"They probably are on TV right now," Leo said.

Max went to where the TV was, turned off the game and changed the channel to one of the news channels. Sure enough, the meteorologists were keeping an eye on the storm:

"The storms are nearing the quadruple point where Tillamook, Yamhill and Washington Counties meet. It is continuing to get stronger and is showing evident signs of further development. Remember that we are under a Tornado Watch for the next four hours so the danger is present as long as the cold front is to the west of us . . . and speaking of present danger, there's an update to the wording on the Tornado Warning. They are calling this a tornado that has been observed by law enforcement. So, if you are in the path of this storm, be in a safe place. This is not the time to fool around with this . . ."

"Wow, now it's on the ground," Leo said.

"Yeah, that storm means business," Max said.

"If it holds together, you just might get your wish," Leo said.

"I just might," Max said.

About fifteen minutes later, while Max and Leo were still checking out the news' coverage on the storm, Leo's weather radio went off. Leo went to where his radio was and listened for the bulletin:

"A Tornado Warning continues for Yamhill and Washington Counties. Law enforcement, storm spotters and several residents have observed a significant tornado near the Yamhill/Washington county line . . ."

"Wow, this is getting really serious," Leo said. "Max, are you sure you want to go out and see this?"

"Absolutely," Max said. "This will give us more school recognition than we know what to do with."

"Yeah and dirty looks from the teachers because they knew we did something dangerous," Leo said.

"Wow, you might want to check your radar, Leo," Max said. "Meteorologists here on the TV say the radar is picking up the debris that the tornado is lofting."

Leo opened up the radar on his computer and checked it.

"Yep, I see it on this radar," Leo said. "We'll wait until it gets closer to Portland."

"It's not moving very fast," Max said. "But, it looks like we may be in for a rough ride if it holds together."

"It does look very much like it," Leo said. "We can only hope it doesn't get much worse."

About twenty minutes later, Leo's weather radio goes off while Max continues to watch the meteorologist on TV.

"The National Weather Service has issued a Tornado Warning for Clark and Multnomah Counties . . . spotters, law enforcement and residents continue to observe a large and extremely dangerous tornado . . . this is a very dangerous storm. Take cover now."

"Oh, boy, they are calling this a very dangerous storm," Leo said. "This really is getting worse."

"Did we hear our county?" Max asked.

"Yep, we did," Leo said. "I'll go check to see if my camcorder battery is charged."

Leo got up and checked his camcorder battery.

"Alright, it's charged," Leo said. "I'll make sure my camcorder is working and then we'll head out."

"Sounds great," Max said.

Leo plugged the camcorder battery in his camcorder and tested the camcorder out.

"Well, it's working," Leo said. "My weather radio can run on a battery, so I'll take it out with me as well. Let's go."

Max and Leo turned everything off in Leo's room and headed on out . . .

Max and Leo were still looking for a place to spot the tornado when Leo's weather radio goes off.

"Hang on a second," Leo said and the two listened for the bulletin.

"The Tornado Warning continues for Clark and Multnomah Counties . . . spotters, law enforcement and residents continue to spot a large tornado producing extensive damage with reports of debris falling several counties away . . ."

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Max asked.

"Yep . . . we better hurry up and find a place to get a decent shot of this," Leo said. "Plus, if you look at the horizon, the skies are already looking scary."

Max and Leo looked up and saw the ominous skies.

"We better hurry," Max said and the two scrambled for a place to record the tornado. While they were still looking for a place, they could feel and hear the winds pick up.

"I can feel it getting closer," Leo said.

"Me, too," Max said.

Leo and Max searched for a few moments longer before they found an open place near the river where they could get a good shot of the storm. By then, the winds continued to pick up and the storm was just about overhead . . . and then Max looked out in the distance.

"Leo, I think that's it," Max said.

The two looked dead straight at a massive tornado. Leo turned his camcorder on and started filming the tornado. Max watched as some of the debris landed in the river.

"This is just as scary as the weather radio person said it was," Max said.

"Yeah . . . I'm sure I'm not the only one getting this tornado on video," Leo said. "But, at least you're finally laying eyes on one . . . are you happy now?"

"I sure am," Max said. "That thing is huge."

"It sure is," Leo said. "Right now, I can't even get the whole tornado on the wide shot . . . that's how huge it is."

The tornado continued to mow through the area, flinging debris all over the place and making the wind howl near where Max and Leo were.

"Wow . . . I hope everybody will be okay," Leo said.

"I hope so, too," Max said. "That tornado is really destroying everything in its path."

"It sure is," Leo said. "I hope this isn't affecting anybody we know."

"I hope not, either," Max said.

The tornado then moved over water and started drinking and spitting the water, some which made Max and Leo wet.

"At least we know this tornado likes to play with water," Max said.

"Yeah, it's like it wants to make everything wet," Leo said. "I hope my camcorder can hold out."

"I hope so, too," Max said. "At least we're getting some good footage . . ."

"We sure are," Leo said.

The tornado then moved back over land and continued to wreak havoc as Max continued to watch and Leo continued to film. The two watched as the tornado continued to destroy and level the area until it moved out of sight. Once the tornado moved out of sight, rain began to pour down and Leo stopped recording and turned off his camcorder.

"Well, now, it's raining," Max said.

"Yeah, it's coming down at a really good clip," Leo said. "We better get inside. I don't know if my camcorder can handle rain falling at such a rate."

Max and Leo ran back to Leo's house, occasionally hiding under canopies and other overhead shelters in the process.


	6. The Camping Vacation: The Set Up

The Adventures of Max and Leo: The Camping Vacation Chapter 1: The Set Up

Max came into the living room of his house with his things packed and sat down on the couch. After about a few minutes of waiting, he heard a knock on the door. Max went to the door to answer it. It was Leo.

"Are you excited about going camping with me?" Leo asked.

"I sure am," Max said. "Just think, several days of camping with my best friend . . ."

"It's going to be a lot of fun," Leo said. "I'm glad this worked out. I love spending time with you."

"I love spending time with you, too, Leo," Max said. "I love even more that I'm spending several days and nights with you."

"Yeah, it's going to be great," Leo said. "I even found a great place where we can set up camp. It's in the woods near a pond so I hope you packed your swimming suit."

"I sure did," Max said. "I do hope to go swimming in that pond."

"I even am bringing a float that we both can lay down on so we can relax," Leo said.

"That would be so great," Max said. "I also hope we can have a campfire and make s'mores."

"I'd love that, too," Leo said. "I also hope we can go for a walk in the woods."

"I hope we can, too," Max said. "That would make for an interesting journey."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Leo asked. "Let's go to the woods and set up."

Max gathered his things and followed Leo out of the house . . .

Max and Leo are at the spot in the woods Leo was talking about.

"Wow, you picked a pretty cool place," Max said. "If only we had windows, we could have had a pond-facing window when we set up."

"We sure would," Leo said.

Max and Leo laid their stuff on the ground.

"Well, where should we begin?" Max said.

"Well, let's set up the tent," Leo said and then opened up one of his bags and got out the tent materials. "This tent is big enough for our sleeping bags and our electronics."

"Nice," Max said. "We can spend evenings playing the games."

"We sure could," Leo said. "We also have benches where we can sit around the campfire."

"Yeah, we can sit and roast marshmallows," Max said.

Max and Leo began to set up the tent . . .

When the tent was finished, Max and Leo took a good look at it.

"Wow, this is a big tent," Max said. "So, what's next?"

"Let's get our stuff in here," Leo said and then unzipped the tent and got his sleeping bag and pillow out of one of his bags. Max got his sleeping bag and pillow out of one of his bags and followed Leo in the tent.

"Wow, this is roomy," Max said. "So, how are we going to set up?"

"We'll set up the sleeping bags next to each other," Leo said. "We'll set it so we can watch TV and play games on my new portable TV."

"Cool," Max said and then the two sat their sleeping bags and pillows down at the middle of the tent. "So, what's next?"

"Stay here," Leo said and then left the tent. He came back with his bag full of electronics.

"That has the stuff we'll be staying up half the night doing?" Max asked.

"It sure does, but we're not staying up half the night doing it," Leo said. "The last time we did that, you fell asleep at school . . . and at work . . . and while we were at your house playing with remote controlled cars."

"I guess it came back to haunt me, did it?" Max asked.

"Sure did," Leo said and then knelt down to unzip his bag and pull out the portable TV and set it up. "See, how it's set up? We can lie on our stomachs and watch TV."

"Cool," Max said. "What's next?"

Leo got out the NES.

"You can plug that into the portable TV?" Max said.

"Sure can," Leo said. "I wish there was an easier way, but using a coax to plug adapter will do until they come up with portable TV's with coax cables."

"What other stuff did you bring?" Max asked.

Leo laid the NES near the TV, went to the bag and got out his Macintosh Portable.

"Nice," Max said. "I can actually play that flying game that you just installed last week."

"Yeah . . . I wish they let us fly from Oregon," Leo said.

"Yeah, that would be great," Max said. "I'm sure there's more."

"There is a lot more," Leo said. "But, that's all I'm taking out right now because we got to get our clothes in."

"That's right," Max said. "We got to get our clothes bag, swimming bag, toiletry bag and your 'cooking over the campfire' materials."

"Yep, absolutely," Leo said. "I'm just really excited about us spending a few days together."

"Me, too," Max said.

Max and Leo went outside the tent and started bringing the rest of their things in . . .

Once everything was set up the way Max and Leo wanted it set up, they sat down in their tent.

"Wow, I didn't realize we had to set up so much," Max said.

"I know," Leo said. "But, we can rest for a little while before I fix us some hot dogs."

"Sounds delicious," Max said. "But, yeah, we better rest . . . just setting up made me tired. Let's get each other's shoes off."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Leo said.

Leo and Max began untying each other's shoes and then took each other's shoes and socks off, laid them aside and lied down in their sleeping bags.

"It feels good to lie down after all that setting up," Max said.

"Yeah, it does," Leo said. "I'm glad this worked out."

"Me, too," Max said. "This is going to be the best few days ever."

"Yeah, it is," Leo said. "Rest well, Max."

"You, too," Max said and the two closed their eyes and fell asleep . . .

After a couple of hours of napping, Max woke up. He looked next to him and saw that Leo had gotten out of his sleeping bag, put his socks and shoes back on and gathered some of his cooking materials before leaving the tent.

"Leo, are you outside?" Max asked.

"Yeah, the hot dogs are almost ready," Leo said. "Did you have a good nap?"

"I sure did," Max said. "Did you?"

"I did," Leo said. "I figured I'd go ahead and make dinner for us."

"Sounds great," Max said. "Are we eating out there?"

"No, I'll bring it in," Leo said. "Plus, I brought food trays . . . and it has legs. The future is here, Max."

"Sounds cool," Max said. "Thanks for the hot dogs, Leo."

"Of course," Leo said.

Leo finished cooking the hot dogs, fixed himself and Max a plate on the food trays and brought it in the tent where Max was. Max sat up on the sleeping bag and Leo sat the food tray in front of Max.

"Those look . . ." Max said and sniffed the hot dogs. "And smell good."

Leo sat down with Max and the two started enjoying the hot dogs.

"I think our camping experience is off to a great start," Max said. "I discovered that you can cook really well. Who taught you?"

"The school offers classes that teach you skills like cooking," Leo said. "I figured it might come in handy later in life."

"It's coming in handy now," Max said. "Are you going to cook other delicious food while we're here?"

"You bet! I plan on cooking hamburger patties tomorrow night," Leo said.

"We get to eat burgers again?" Max asked. "Awesome!"

"And there'll be more where that came from," Leo said. "I plan on cooking breakfast burritos for breakfast one morning."

"That would be so awesome," Max said. "So, what do you want to do after dinner?"

"I can hook up the NES to the TV," Leo said. "We can play some Mario Bros."

"That would be great," Max said. "We can clear levels and use that POW box."

"I know," Leo said. "Man, I love this game."

"I love these hot dogs," Max said.

"I love that we get to go camping together," Leo said.

"I love that we're best friends," Max said.

"You really do?" Leo asked.

"I wouldn't want to go camping with anyone else," Max said.

"Thanks, Max," Leo said.

The two shared a hug and continued to enjoy their hot dogs.


	7. The Camping Vacation: The Pond

The Adventures of Max and Leo: The Camping Vacation Chapter 2: The Pond

Max and Leo woke up in their camping tent after their first night spent in their camping vacation.

"Good morning, Leo," Max said.

"Good morning, Max, did you rest well?" Leo asked.

"I sure did," Max said. "I hope you did."

"I did," Leo said. "Well, do you want the breakfast burritos?"

"I'd love some," Max said.

"Alright, I'll go make them," Leo said.

Leo got out of his sleeping bag, put his socks and shoes on, gathered his cooking materials and food items and went outside to cook the burritos.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Max asked, sitting up.

"I was thinking we could go swimming in the pond today," Leo said. "Why? Did you want to go ahead and get your swimming suit on while I'm cooking?"

"Yeah, I sure can," Max said. "I'll zip up the tent."

Max zipped up the tent and changed into his swimming suit while Leo cooked the burritos. Once he got through cooking the burritos, he put some in the food trays and went to the tent.

"Hey, Max, are you in your suit now?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I am," Max said. "Are your hands full?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it if you unzip the tent for me," Leo said.

Max went to the tent and unzipped it. Leo came in with the food treys full of burritos and handed one of the food treys to Max. The two sat down on their sleeping bags and enjoyed their burritos.

"Are you excited about going swimming?" Leo asked.

"I sure am," Max said. "I haven't gone swimming in a long time so I am really looking forward to this. Are we still going to use that float?"

"I sure am," Leo said. "I'll inflate it later today . . . it's big enough for the both of us to lay and relax on."

"Wow, that is awesome," Max said. "We'll be lying down and enjoying the sun . . . and maybe if we get a long enough nap, the night sky."

"I can only hope it's a clear sky so I can see stars," Leo said.

"Ah, starry skies . . . certainly makes for a beautiful view," Max said.

"If only I remembered my telescope," Leo said. "I could have tried to get a close up view of the full moon we're having tonight."

"Yeah, that would be cool," Max said. "Maybe we'll even dine on our float . . . or on the pier one."

"Yeah, I plan on cooking the hamburger patties today," Leo said. "We'll have burgers with a view."

"We sure will," Max said. "Thanks for the burritos, Leo."

"Sure thing, Max," Leo said.

"Do you want me to step out so you can change now?" Max asked.

"Yeah, of course," Leo said.

Max stepped out of the tent and zipped it up behind him. He sat down on a bench and waited for Leo to finish changing. While Max was waiting, he felt as if he was going to cry. Max tried not to, but some tears managed to escape his eyes. When he heard the tent zipper unzip, Max wiped his face and tried to quickly regain composure.

"Hey, Max, I'm ready," Leo said. "Max, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Max said, trying to sound okay.

"Are you sure, buddy," Leo asked.

"I'm sure," Max said. "Are you ready to go to the pond?"

"I sure am," Leo said. "Let's go."

Leo and Max made their way to the pond and stopped at the edge of the pier.

"Well, this is it," Leo said. "So, are you ready to enjoy the water?"

"I sure am," Max said. "You don't want to know how I want to go in."

"No, I don't . . . mostly because I already know you're going to jump in," Leo said.

"You know me well," Max said and then he took a few steps back, ran back towards the edge and jumped in yelling, "Cannonball!"

The splash Max warranted had such an effect that some of the water fell on Leo.

"Wow, that splash was more explosive than I thought," Leo said. "I think you're getting stronger, Max."

Max emerged from the water and said, "I hope so, Leo. Come on in. The water feels really good."

"Alright, but I am not going to jump in," Leo said and then sat down at the edge of the pier and then got in the pond from there. "Wow, the water does feel good."

Leo followed Max all over the pond. They swam over a good part of the pond until they took their first break at the edge of the pier.

"Whew, what a rush," Max said.

"That was a rush," Leo said. "I haven't swam so long and so hard in a long time."

"I think I am going to lay back for a bit," Max said.

"Me, too," Leo said and the two lied back on the pier. "Wow that was such good exercise."

"Yeah, it was," Max said. "Maybe after a while, you can get us the float."

"Maybe so," Leo said. "I look forward to us just laying out and relaxing."

"Me, too," Max said. "Although, that swimming made me so tired that I might nap on this pier"

"I won't stop you," Leo said. "So, rest well, buddy."

"You do the same," Max said and then the two closed their eyes and dozed off . . .

After nearly an hour of napping, the two woke up.

"That was a good nap," Max said.

"Yeah, I'm glad we decided to just wind down for a little bit," Leo said. "So, are you ready for some burgers?"

"You bet," Max said. "Let's go."

Max and Leo got up and went back to the camping area that they set up. Max sat down and watched Leo fix the burgers. After a little while, Max looked down as he felt like crying again. Max tried to hold it in, but like last time, some tears managed to fall from his eyes.

"Hey, Max, do you want to eat two burgers or just one?" Leo asked.

Max wiped his face, tried to quickly regain composure and said, "I'll take two."

"Max, are you okay?" Leo said.

"I'm okay, Leo," Max said.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"I'm sure," Max said. "Are the burgers ready yet?"

"Almost," Leo said. "I was just wondering if you wanted to eat two burgers or just one."

"Okay, cool," Max said.

Leo finished up cooking and he fixed Max and himself a plate of burgers. He sat down next to Max and the two enjoyed the burgers . . .

After lunch, Leo got the float and blew it up. Once it was blown up, Max followed Leo to the pond and the two went to the edge of the pier. Leo put the float on the pond water.

"Alright, Max, I'm going to hold it and you go in first," Leo said.

Max went on the float and lied down. Leo then got on the float and lied next to Max. Leo then set the float free to float on the water.

"It feels so good to just lie down on the float," Max said.

"It sure does," Leo said. "You can just look up and see the beautiful blue sky."

"Yes, you can," Max said. "And you can rest and relax as well . . ."

"Yeah, you can definitely do that," Leo said.

"So, are we going to have a campfire while we're camping?" Max asked.

"I plan on having one tonight," Leo said. "We'll toast some marshmallows."

"That would be great," Max said. "I just hope I don't burn mine."

"Don't worry," Leo said. "If I have to, I'll give you a crash course on roasting marshmallows over a campfire."

"I'd like that," Max said.

The area grew silent for a few moments as Max and Leo continued to lie on the float, staring at the beautiful blue sky.

"So . . . are you having a good time camping with me so far?" Leo asked.

"I am . . . you know, this is a really refreshing vacation for me," Max said. "I'm glad we decided to do this."

"Me, too," Leo said.

"We totally need to go on more vacations together," Max said.

"We totally should," Leo said. "My dad bought a beach house not too long ago so maybe we can take that to the beach."

"It finally would give me a chance to surf," Max said. "I haven't surfed in a long time."

"Ooh, now that's something I love to get on video," Leo said. "It'll be so good that I'm going to want to play it over and over and over again."

"I'm sure it will be," Max said. "If only the world could see the videos you make, it would probably be popular."

"I know, that would be fantastic," Leo said. "I still hope for that to be possible in the future."

"Me, too," Max said. "I think I am going to take another nap."

"Alright, you do that," Leo said.

Max closed his eyes and tried to nap . . . however, his emotions tried again to get a hold of him as Max felt like crying again. Max turned his head so Leo wouldn't see him cry and cried a few tears before he was able to regain composure. Max wiped his face, tried again to nap . . . and dozed off.


	8. The Camping Vacation: The Campfire Talk

The Adventures of Max and Leo: The Camping Vacation Chapter 3: The Campfire Talk

The late evening after their relaxing afternoon on the float, Max was sitting on a bench, watching Leo start a campfire.

"Is this your first time trying to start a campfire?" Max asked.

"It sure is," Leo said. "But, don't worry . . . I've been taught by a couple of teachers at our school how to start a campfire."

"Some of our teachers have been camping before?" Max asked.

"One of them is a boy scout leader for his summer job," Leo said. "Very adventurous way of making ends meet if you ask me . . ."

"Wait until they found out that we had an adventure of our own as of late," Max said.

"I know," Leo said. "They'll be impressed for sure."

"Yeah, they would," Max said.

The campfire successfully ignited and Leo worked to make the campfire a little bigger.

"We're so much closer to roasting marshmallows," Leo said.

"I know . . ." Max said. "Those teachers are going to be so happy you were able to get one started for a first attempt."

"Yeah . . . I will definitely have them to thank when I see them," Leo said.

Once Leo was content with the size of the campfire, he went back in his tent to get the marshmallows and a couple of sticks. He came out and gave Max a stick. Leo then opened up the package of marshmallows and stuck it at the end of the stick. Leo then sat down next to Max and put a marshmallow at the end of his stick. The two held the marshmallows over the fire.

"Am I doing it right?" Max asked.

"Yes, you are," Leo said. "Just remember to hold the marshmallow to where the flames go near it, but not touch it."

"Alright," Max said.

Max and Leo let their marshmallows cook for a little while and then the two ate the marshmallows before putting another one on the stick and letting it roast over the campfire.

"This is definitely a beautiful evening to have a campfire," Leo said.

"Yeah, it is," Max said.

"Is it alright if we just talk for a little bit?" Leo asked. "I've seen shows and movies where people would stand in front of a campfire and just talk."

"That's fine by me," Max said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"For starters, I'm glad we get to spend a few days and nights together," Leo said. "I know we spend a lot of time together between work and school and at each other's houses, but still, it's great that we get to do new things together."

"I think it's great as well," Max said.

"You know, Max," Leo said. "I'm glad you decided from time to time to come on over to my house. I felt like I was always coming to your house and you were never coming to my house. I was really excited when you decided after that day at work to come on over to my house."

"Yeah, I always have a good time over there," Max said. "Just like I am sure you always have a good time when you come over to my house."

"I do, Max," Leo said. "I love it when we play video games, computer games and engage in so many kinds of activity."

"I'm glad we have been able to do a lot of things together so far," Max said.

"Me, too," Leo said. "It's been an amazing journey for the both of us."

"So, what else is on your mind?" Max asked.

"I really enjoy using technology," Leo said. "It is gradually becoming my window to the world. Sometimes, I hope one day, I'll be able to use it for things that one doesn't think about often. Like for example, if my dad ever plays golf and walks the course, I want to know how many steps he took in that course. I also hope they start making more realistic looking video and computer games. Better yet, they need to make games that I could use my human body to control and not some kind of controller. That would be really cool because it would make me feel like I am actually in the game. But, enough about what's on my mind . . . what's on your mind, Max?"

While Leo was talking, Max's emotions had once again got a hold of him as Max felt like crying. He looked away at times and tried to regain composure so that Leo wouldn't see him cry . . . but, this time, he did.

"Max, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

Max didn't respond, but just allowed himself to cry, knowing that Leo caught him crying.

"Max, what are you crying for?" Leo asked. "I thought you were having fun."

"I am having fun," Max said, crying.

"Then, what's wrong, buddy?" Leo asked.

"I miss my dad," Max said, crying.

"Okay, what event did he take a rain check on this time?" Leo asked. "He's taken a rain check on so many things that if it actually was rain, it'd flood half of Oregon."

"It's not just that," Max said, crying. "Although, he has told me several times he was going to take me on a vacation, but he hasn't . . ."

"Then, what is it?" Leo asked.

"He never talks to me," Max said, crying. "I've tried to call him at least three times a week, but he never picks up. I always have to leave him messages. You'd think he'd try to return my calls, but he never does."

Max dropped his stick, crying even harder. Leo placed his arm around Max.

"I'm sorry he's not there for you, Max," Leo said. "I know you want him in your life."

"I do, Leo . . . without a dad, I feel like this family isn't complete," Max said, crying.

"I can understand that," Leo said. "Does me talking about my dad bother you because yours is not present?"

"Sometimes it does . . . but, at least he's there for you," Max said, crying.

"Yeah, he is . . ." Leo said. "And I will forever be grateful for that . . . Max, let me tell you something. Your dad may not be there for you, but you have people that care about you, your mom . . . and me."

"I'm glad you care about me . . . and that you're there for me," Max said, crying. "Sometimes . . . I wish you were my brother."

"I wish you were my brother, too, Max," Leo said. "Now, give the person you wish was your brother a hug."

Max hugged Leo and cried on his shoulder for a little while. After the hug, Max wiped his face full of tears.

"Just remember Max that if you ever need to talk about this, just let me know," Leo said. "I'll give you as much comfort and encouragement as you need."

"You know, that would be great," Max said. "Thanks, Leo."

"Of course, Max," Leo said and then picked up Max's stick. "I tell you what. I'll finish cooking the marshmallows . . . plus, I brought some crackers. You want some s'mores?"

"I'd like that," Max said. "Want me to go get the crackers?"

"Sure, Max," Leo said.

Max wiped his eyes again and then got up and went inside the tent to get Leo the crackers. He came out with the crackers.

"I got the crackers," Max said.

"Just sit them on the bench," Leo said and Max sat them on the bench next to Leo. "Thanks Max."

"Sure," Max said. "You need anything else?"

"I tell you what, just get the food trays for me and then you can go in the tent," Leo said. "I'll bring the s'mores to you."

Max went back in the tent and got the food trays. He came out with them and sat them down on the bench next to the crackers.

"Are you going to be okay out here?" Max asked.

"I will," Leo said. "Are you going to be okay in there?"

"I think so," Max said.

Max went in the tent, sat down on his sleeping bag and waited for Leo to cook the s'mores. After about twenty minutes, Leo came in with two food trays of s'mores and sat one of the food trays where Max was.

"Thanks, Leo," Max said. "And thanks for listening to me when I needed somebody to talk to. I feel better right now."

"Of course, Max," Leo said and then sat down next to Max and laid down his food tray of s'mores.

Max and Leo began enjoying the s'mores.


	9. The Camping Vacation: Rained In

The Adventures of Max and Leo: The Camping Vacation Chapter 4: Rained In

Leo was outside cooking sausage and eggs, with food trays, silverware and napkins on ready for when the sausage and eggs were ready. Max was still in the tent asleep. Once the food was ready, Leo fixed the food trays full of sausage and eggs and goes back in the tent. He laid one of the food trays where Max was, sat down next to Max and started enjoying his food. While Leo was eating, Max woke up.

"Good morning, Max," Leo said. "Your food is ready."

"Thanks, Leo," Max said and took a good sniff. "It does smell good."

Max sat up, saw what Leo had fixed him and added, "That does look good."

Max started enjoying the food and said, "This is good."

"So, did you rest well last night?" Leo asked.

"I sure did," Max said. "So, what did you have planned for today?"

"Well, I checked the weather on my weather radio and they are calling for rain today," Leo said. "I was hoping we'd go for a walk today, but I think we're going to be rained in today."

"So, we're just going to stay in our tent?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Leo said. "So, you don't have to get out of your sleeping bag if you don't want to."

"You think you should zip up the tent?" Max asked.

"I will after I eat," Leo said. "I also might want to get my cooking materials in."

"You probably should," Max said.

After they enjoyed their breakfast, Leo went outside to get his cooking materials in and zipped up the tent . . . just in time for the rain to come.

"Well, there it is," Leo said, laying his cooking materials down and sat down next to Max. "So, what do you want to do?"

"For starters, want me to get you out of your shoes?" Max asked.

"Please do," Leo said, sliding over to where he can hold out his feet near Max. Max untied Leo's shoes and then took Leo's shoes and socks off and laid them aside. Leo then slid back to where he was next to Max and got back under his sleeping bag.

"Thanks, Max," Leo said.

"Sure thing, Leo," Max said, laying back on his sleeping bag.

"You okay, Max?" Leo asked.

"I'm still a little tired," Max said.

"Me, too," Leo said. "Let's get some more rest in."

"Okay," Max said. Leo lied down on his sleeping bag and the two fell asleep . . .

The two napped for about two hours before waking up.

"Alright, now, I feel refreshed," Leo said. "How about you, Max"

"Yeah, I am," Max said. "Now, I'm ready for some rainy day activities. Where should we begin?"

"Let's play some Mario Bros.," Leo said. "I got the NES hooked up on the portable TV."

"Let's do it," Max said and Leo set the game up for the two. Once the game was all set up, they started playing.

"I can't even tell you how long it has been since I played this game," Leo said.

"Do we even have this game at the arcade?" Max asked.

"We used to, but dad sold the arcade game for another arcade game," Leo said. "He said that games like Pac-Man and Dig Dug were pretty highly requested."

"What did he end up getting?" Max asked.

"Dig Dug," Leo said. "It has attracted some customers."

"As long as we are getting business, I guess that's all that matters," Max said.

"You're pretty good at this game, Max," Leo said.

"You are, too, Leo," Max said. "This is a lot of fun."

"For a simple game to play, it sure is," Leo said.

Leo and Max played until they both ran out of lives.

"Wow, what a rush," Max said. "We went really far into the game, did we?"

"We sure did," Leo said. "I guess muscle memory does come in handy sometimes."

"Apparently so," Max said. "Care to play again?"

"You bet," Leo said.

Leo and Max played another round of Mario Bros. . . .

After they lost their last lives . . .

"Wow, we're really good at this game," Leo said.

"We sure are," Max said. "I think I worked up quite an appetite."

"Same here," Leo said. "Want me to make us some sandwiches?"

"Sure," Max said. "What kind can you make?"

"I plan on making peanut butter and jelly," Leo said. "Are you okay with that?"

"That would be great," Max said.

Leo made Max and himself peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, placed them on the food trays and handed one of the food trays to Max. The two then started enjoying their sandwiches.

"I hope you're not disappointed that today has been rained out," Max said.

"I'll admit that I am mostly because I did want to go for a walk in the woods, but we can do that tomorrow," Leo said.

"That does sound pretty adventurous," Max said. "There's no telling what we might find while we're out and about."

"Nope, not at all," Leo said. "In fact, Max, I want to ask you something."

"What's that, Leo?" Max asked.

"I'm thinking about spending a couple of extra days out here," Leo said. "If I decide to do that, are you up for staying here longer?"

"That would be great," Max said. "I wouldn't mind going in the pond again."

"I'll see to it that you do go back in," Leo said. "I think you really enjoyed it there."

"Yeah, I did," Max said.

"I tell you what, we'll set one of our extra days to just do that," Leo said. "Plus, you have to admit, it feels good to not wear shoes for the better part of the day."

"It sure does," Max said. "It's like your feet are on a vacation just as much as you are."

"Yes, it is," Leo said.

"Thanks for the sandwiches, Leo," Max said.

"Sure thing, Max," Leo said. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well . . . what other games do you have for the NES?" Max asked.

"I'll put in Tetris 2 if you wish," Leo said.

"Let's do it," Max said.

Leo set up the game for Max and the two started playing the game . . .

A couple of hours later . . .

"That was so much fun," Max said.

"Yeah, it was," Leo said. "The competition was pretty fierce . . . pretty much every round we played, it was anybody's game concerning who was going to win."

"I guess that's what made it fun," Max said. "I guess we better rest our eyes."

"I guess so, too," Leo said.

Leo powered off the game and the TV and the two lied down on their sleeping bags.

"I'm glad we got to have fun even though it rained for the better part of today," Max said.

"Me, too," Leo said. "We'll have some more in-tent fun as soon as we rest for a little bit."

"Yeah, I think I might even take a nap," Max said.

"Me, too . . . rest well, Max," Leo said.

"You, too," Max said and then the two closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	10. The Camping Vacation: Walk in the woods

The Adventures of Max and Leo: The Camping Vacation Episode 5: The walk in the woods

The morning after their day that was rained in, Leo had cooked Max some pancakes and bacon for breakfast. The two are sitting in their tent, enjoying their breakfast.

"Well, according to my weather radio, today looks to be a beautiful day, so we'll get to walk today," Leo said. "Are you excited, Max?"

"I sure am," Max said. "We'll get to enjoy the woods and possibly even some of the things that go on in there."

"Yeah, we will," Leo said. "Is there any place in general you want to finish at?"

"I don't know at this time," Max said. "We'll just see where our journey takes us."

"Well, there is no telling where we'll go," Leo said. "We might go pretty deep in the woods."

"I hope we'll find something really awesome," Max said.

"I hope so, too," Leo said.

"But, seriously, why did you ask where you wanted us to finish at?" Max asked.

"Well, maybe, I thought if you wanted to rest your feet, you'd want to do so at the pond," Leo said.

"You know . . . I think I just might want to do that," Max said. "That water would probably feel so good after our walk."

"I'm sure it would," Leo said. "When we get to that point, let me know how you want to relax."

"Will do," Max said and then looked around. "So . . . where are my shoes?"

"They're near your bag, let me get them," Leo said. "Do you want to wear your black socks like you usually do?"

"Yeah, I do," Max said and then Leo gave Max his shoes and socks.

"There you go, whenever you're ready to put them on," Leo said.

"Thanks, Leo," Max said. "And thanks for breakfast . . . this was good. It's amazing that even though we're not home, we were able to have something different for breakfast every day so far."

"Yeah, that is amazing," Leo said, getting Max's food trey. Max got his feet out from in the sleeping bag and put his socks and shoes on and tied his shoes.

"Alright, let's go," Max said and followed Leo out of the tent. The two started down a path.

"I've been in these woods before so I know about these paths," Leo said. "This one I am leading you down leads pretty deep into the woods where a lot of trees and woods animals are."

"Nice," Max said and continued to follow Leo down the path. "Maybe we'll see a squirrel."

"Oh, there are plenty of squirrels here," Leo said. "I've never seen a bear or any other kind of woods animal before, but the squirrels are adorable."

"I'm sure they are," Max said.

Leo and Max continued down the woods until they started seeing squirrels.

"They are adorable," Max said. "Look at them. They're getting exercise, too."

"They really do run in these woods," Leo said.

Leo and Max continued down the woods, watching the squirrels in the process . . . the path led to a dead end and they went down another path.

"This is indeed real deep into the woods," Max said. "Do you worry about falling acorns or pine cones?"

"At times, yes," Leo said. "The interesting thing is that there's a path that leads to the pond from the other side of the pier."

"Do other people camp here?" Max asked.

"Every now and again," Leo said. "I found some campers when I walked in these woods one time."

"Cool," Max said. "Maybe we'll find some."

"Maybe so," Leo said.

The two went down the path until they saw another path.

"Alright, you take a right here," Leo said and Max continued to follow Leo.

"Cool, more squirrels," Max said. "This has been a rather interesting walk . . . this must have a really good squirrel population."

"It does," Leo said.

"So, do the campers find a place to set up camp or something?" Max asked.

"Yeah, there are set areas where campers can set up," Leo said. "The place I picked for us is closest to the pond. That spot is pretty popular."

"How long do campers camp here?" Max said.

"Since we're staying a couple of extra days, we'll stay for a total of a week," Leo said. "Some spend anywhere between two days and two weeks in these woods."

The two continued down the path until they found another path.

"We turn here," Leo said and Max followed him down that path.

"Wow, people spend quite a bit of time out here," Max said.

"They sure do," Leo said. "Sometimes, it's people that have a love for the woods, and sometimes, scout groups come to spend time here."

"That's cool," Max said. "You know, Leo, I'd love to go camping with you again in the future."

"I'd love to have you go camping with me again in the future," Leo said. "This may sound weird . . . but, I love taking care of you in general . . . whether it be feeding you or comforting you or helping you get nice and relaxed, I love doing things for you, Max."

"I hope I can return the favor every now and again," Max said.

"Don't worry, you do," Leo said.

Leo and Max go to the end of the path, which was at the end of the pond opposite the pier.

"See, here you go," Leo said. "Now, we swing around."

Leo and Max go around the pond to where the pier is and go to the edge of the pier.

"That's cool," Max said.

"You ready to relax?" Leo asked.

"You bet," Max said and then sat down at the edge of the pier. Leo knelt down, untied Max's shoes, and then took Max's shoes and socks off. Max then faced the pond and dipped his feet in the pond water. Max, feeling an outpouring of relief, said, "Wow, after a walk, this feels so amazing."

"Do you want me to take these back in the tent?" Leo asked.

"That would be great," Max said.

Leo took Max's shoes and socks in the tent, got a pillow and went back to the pond where Max was.

"I brought a pillow just in case you wanted to lay back and rest for a bit," Leo said and then sat the pillow on the pier where Max would lay his head on.

"Ah, thanks, Leo," Max said. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going in the tent for a bit," Leo said. "Holler at me if you need me . . . I might make some ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch."

"Sounds great," Max said.

Leo left Max alone to rest on the pier . . .

Max napped for nearly three hours before Leo woke Max up.

"Max, that walk must have really worn you out," Leo said.

"Apparently so," Max said, sitting up. "Is lunch ready?"

"Yes, it is," Leo said and handed Max a food tray full of ham and cheese sandwiches. Leo sat down next to Max with the other food tray and the two enjoyed the sandwiches.

"That was a good walk," Max said. "It's amazing that you know your way in the woods."

"Yeah, it's a good, sheltered place to walk in ideal weather," Leo said. "So, are you just going to spend your afternoon here?"

"Yeah, I think so," Max said. "I never thought I'd be this tired from walking."

"Maybe because you don't walk this much this often," Leo said.

"I think that's it," Max said.

"Well, do you want me to get the float out here and let you lay on it for a little bit?" Leo asked.

"That would be great," Max said. "These sandwiches are good, Leo. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Max," Leo said.

Max and Leo finished their sandwiches and then Leo gathered the food trays and went back to the tent. Leo came back with the float fully inflated as well as a towel and laid the float on the pond water and held it in place.

"Alright, Max, hop on in," Leo said and Max got on the float. Leo handed Max the pillow and Max put the pillow on the float for him to lay his head on. Leo then put the towel over Max to use as a blanket.

"Thanks, Leo," Max said.

"You get as much rest as you need," Leo said.

"I will, Leo," Max said.

Leo left Max alone to rest on the float . . .

Max was still napping when he woke up to Leo pulling the float to the pier, wearing his swimming suit.

"Hey, Leo, is everything okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I'm about to join you on the float," Leo said, putting a pillow and towel on the float before getting in. Once he got in, he laid his head on his pillow and placed the towel over him. "Sorry, I woke you up, Max."

"How long was I napping?" Max asked.

"You were pushing three hours again," Leo said. "Did the walk wear you out that much or did you just not sleep that well last night?"

"Apparently both," Max said. "Apparently between the fact that we didn't get much exercise yesterday and we rested our eyes from playing video games at least once, I guess I wasn't that tired last night."

"That might have been it," Leo said. "I'm just glad you're catching up on your sleep now."

"Me, too," Max said. "So, you're going to rest with me?"

"Yeah, I am," Leo said. "Rest well, Max."

"You do the same, Leo," Max said.

The two closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	11. The Camping Vacation: Packing up

The Adventures of Max and Leo: The Camping Vacation Episode 6: Packing up

"That was a good dinner," Max said. "I'm glad I got to enjoy hot dogs again. Thanks, Leo."

"You're welcome," Leo said. "Well, tonight's our last night camping."

"Yeah . . . this was a great experience," Max said. "I hope I get to do this again."

"Me, too," Leo said. "I'll let you know if I decide to do this again."

"You do that," Max said. "I guess we better start packing because I know we got a lot to take back to our houses."

"Yes, we better," Leo said.

Max started packing his clothes and Leo started packing his clothes and electronics.

"Did you want to take any leftovers to your house?" Leo asked.

"I sure do," Max said and Leo handed him some leftovers and Max put them in his bag. "Thanks, Leo. I know Mom will be impressed by what you cooked."

"I'm sure she would, too," Leo said. "She's always thought I was independent, did she?"

"She talked about that the day before we came out here," Max said. "She even joked I was friends with a bachelor."

"That's pretty high regards," Leo said.

"Yeah, I think you have really stayed on her good side," Max said. "No wonder why we get to hang out all the time."

"I know, right?" Leo asked. "I guess I better keep up the good work."

"Yeah, you better," Max said. "So, I pretty much have most of my stuff packed."

"I have a good portion of my stuff packed as well," Leo said. "I am going to need my cooking materials to make breakfast one more time and then I got to pack that and then we've got to pack up our sleeping bags and then we got to get everything out and get our tent taken down and everything out of this spot and then we'll be back in our houses."

"Yeah, I know," Max said. "Wow, we brought a lot of stuff here, did we?"

"Yeah, we did," Leo said. "But, at least we have one more night here."

"Yeah, we do," Max said.

"So, what do you want to do?" Leo asked. "Did you want to go out to the pond one more time?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Max said. "I better take advantage of that because I don't have a pool."

"Neither do I, so you probably better do that," Leo said. "The float is still inflated if you want to use that. I'll be here if you need me."

"Sounds great," Max said and then got up and went outside where the float was sitting near the tent. Max got the float, went to the pond, sat the float on the pond water, got on it and lied down on the float. While the float was floating freely on the pond water, Max dozed off on the float . . .

After a few hours of resting on the float, Max woke up to the feeling of the float being pulled to the pier. Max looked around and saw Leo pulling the float to the pier.

"Hey, Leo, is everything okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay . . . are you okay?" Leo asked. "You've been here for quite some time now . . . it's night out here."

"Was I asleep for that long?" Max asked. "Apparently, just lying down here makes for a peaceful and relaxing atmosphere."

"Eh, I'll give you that," Leo said. "But, still, if you're that tired, you may just want to come back in the tent with me and lie down."

"I may have to," Max said.

Leo held the float in place for Max to get up and out of the float. Max and Leo went back to the tent and Leo sat the float near the tent. The two got in and got under their sleeping bags.

"Sweet dreams, Max," Leo said.

"You too, Leo," Max said and the two closed their eyes and fell asleep . . .

The next morning, Max woke up and saw that Leo coming in with breakfast that he had cooked for himself and Max.

"Hey, Leo, what's for breakfast?" Max asked.

"Eggs, sausage and bacon," Leo said, sitting down with Max and handing Max his food tray full of food.

"Thanks, Leo," Max said. "I'm going to miss you cooking for me."

"I'm going to miss cooking for you," Leo said. "Seems like you enjoyed my food a lot"

"I really was impressed," Max said as he and Leo began enjoying their breakfast.

"I'm glad you were," Leo said. "And just think, tonight, we'll be back in our nice, warm beds."

"Yeah, that will feel really good," Max said. "I don't know what will feel better, the bed or that float that I always managed to doze off on pretty much every time I laid down on it."

"Apparently, it will be a close call since I found you lying out on the float last night," Leo said. "I was worried about you because you were gone for quite some time."

"I'm sorry I made you worry," Max said.

"It's okay . . . I knew you enjoyed lying on the float while it was free to float on the pond water and I knew you were going to miss doing that when we're back home," Leo said. "I just didn't want you out in the nighttime by yourself where anybody or anyone could get you."

"I can understand that," Max said. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"Of course," Leo said. "Well, let's finish breakfast so we can finish packing up so we can go."

Leo and Max finished breakfast and then continued packing their things. Once they got through packing their things, they took everything outside of the tent. They then dismantled their tent and packed that. Once everything was together, Max and Leo got their things together and started out of the woods and for home. They stopped at Max's house.

"Well, I'll see you later," Leo said.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me these past few days," Max said. "This was both fun and relaxing and I needed this vacation."

"I needed it, too," Leo said. "Between school, work and other stuff we were doing, we were swamped."

"We sure were," Max said.

"Now, we can get back to business as usual, refreshed and renewed," Leo said.

"Yeah, we can," Max said.

Max laid his stuff down . . . and hugged Leo. Leo laid his stuff down and hugged back. After the hug, the two picked their stuff back up and Max went inside his house while Leo continued for his house.


	12. It won't be the same

The Adventures of Max and Leo: It won't be the same

The doorbell rang at Leo's house. Leo got out of his bedroom and to the front door to answer it. It was Max.

"Hey, Max," Leo said. "I'm glad you came to see me today."

"Wow, you don't tell me that often," Max said. "What's going on?"

"Come in, I'll tell you," Leo said.

Max came in and Leo closed the door behind him.

"Let's sit down," Leo said.

Leo and Max sat down on the living room couch.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Max asked.

"I am leaving for a camp tomorrow," Leo said. "It's a computer camp and I'll be gone for a few days."

"Oh . . ." Max said. "Wow . . . I'm going to be without you for a few days."

"I know . . . are you going to be okay?" Leo asked.

"I think so . . ." Max said.

"Are you sure because last time I went for a camp without you, you snuck into my camp," Leo said. "You're not going to do that this time, right?"

"I can't make any promises, Leo, but I'll try," Max said. "I miss you when I don't get to see you for a little while."

"I know," Leo said. "I'll find some way to get in touch with you, Max, so don't worry about it."

"I hope you can," Max said. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you honestly."

"Just do some of the things you love to do," Leo said. "Maybe that'll help."

"I hope so," Max said. "I hope you'll have fun at camp."

"I will," Leo said. "I'm just hoping you'll be okay while I'm gone and that you won't do anything crazy."

"I'll be okay, Leo," Max said. "You're not worried about me, are you?"

"I kind of am," Leo said. "Because I know how you get whenever I am not able to spend time with you. I still remember that one time that you snuck off to my house from yours when I couldn't come to your house."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll try not to do anything crazy," Max said.

"Please don't," Leo said.

"I'm going to miss you, though," Max said.

"I know you will," Leo said. "I'll miss you, too, Max . . . I just want you to be able to live without me."

"I can live without you," Max said.

"Are you sure about that?" Leo asked. "May I remind you of other things that you have done in the past? Like the time you put me in a bag and dragged me to your house? Or the time you tied me to a chair in your room to keep me from going to a programming camp? Or the time I was off of work and you weren't and you tried to sneak off to my house? Or the time I was at work and you weren't and you tried to get me to sneak off of work to your house? Or the other time I was at work and you weren't and you called me every twenty minutes? Or the time that I went on a vacation with my family and you tried to fit into one of my bags so you could go with me? Are you sure you're going to be okay without me, Max?"

"I'm sure, Leo," Max said. "I'm not going to do anything crazy."

"You keep saying that, but considering your history, I don't believe you," Leo said.

"Leo, I'll be fine," Max said. "You go have fun at your camp."

"Are you sure, Max," Leo asked.

"I'm sure, Leo," Max said. "Quit worrying about me."

"Max, I know how you are, so you better not go back on your word," Leo said.

Feeling like crying, Max asked, "Leo, will you please have faith in me?"

"I wish I could, but you have a well-established track record," Leo said. "Maybe I shouldn't go."

"No, you should," Max said, wiping his eyes. "Leo, this is what you love to do . . . you love working on computers."

"I know . . . but, I still don't know if I should leave you behind or not," Leo said. "I know you'd miss me too much for me to be gone for so long."

"I will . . . and I might be tempted to pull some strings to sneak into your camp . . . but, if you want to go, go," Max said.

"Max, just forget about it," Leo said.

"No, Leo, I don't want to stop you from doing what you want," Max said. "You don't have to cancel this trip on my behalf."

"Max, don't worry, I'm not going," Leo said. "It was a mistake to even mention this."

"Leo, stop, I don't want to be the reason why you're not going," Max said, feeling like crying again.

Leo sighed, not knowing what else to say.

While fighting the urge to cry, Max said, "Leo, I'm going to miss you like crazy, but you're going to surround yourself with people that love to do something that you love to do. You could teach them some things and they in turn could teach you some things. This is a great experience that I know you're going to enjoy and if you don't go, you're going to regret it. Please, Leo. Go to that camp. I know you'll love it."

"Are you sure about this, Max?" Leo asked.

"I am absolutely sure about this, Leo," Max said and then he allowed himself to cry as Leo placed his arm around Max.

"I know that was really hard for you to say, Max, but I appreciate you letting me go . . . so, I'll go," Leo said.

Max then hugged Leo and cried on his shoulder. Leo hugged back.

"You'll be fine, Max . . . just go have fun for the both of us while I'm gone," Leo said.

Max cried and hugged Leo for a few moments and then broke the hug and wiped his eyes.

"Are you okay, Max," Leo asked.

"Yeah, I hope you have fun," Max said, wiping his eyes. "And don't worry about me. I'll figure out what to do while you are gone . . . you will keep in touch with me somehow, right?"

"Yeah, I will," Leo said. "They have a phone where I can call."

"That's all I ask," Max said.

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow, so do you want to go to my bedroom and have some fun with me one more time before I go?" Leo asked.

"That'd be great," Max said.

Max and Leo went to Leo's bedroom to play some video games together.


	13. Going to the beach

The Adventures of Max and Leo: Going to the beach

Max gets a call on the phone at his house. He goes to his phone and picks it up. It's Leo.

"Hey, Leo, what's going on?" Max asked.

"Today's the day," Leo said. "Are you excited about going on a beach vacation with me?"

"I'm so excited," Max said. "I've had my bags packed for days."

"You must have really looked forward to this," Leo said.

"I sure have," Max said. "I love the beach."

"Me, too," Leo said. "But, anyway, I'll be by later today and then we'll go on to the beach."

"So, where will be staying at?" Max asked.

"A beach house . . . our bedroom will give us a great ocean-side view," Leo said.

"That is awesome," Max said. "See you when you get here."

"Alright, Max," Leo said and then the two hung up . . .

Later that day, Leo knocked on the door of Max's house and Max came to answer it.

"Ready to load up," Leo asked. "My dad is taking us to the beach house."

"Sounds great," Max said. "Just think, a whole week at the beach with my best friend"

"I know," Leo said. "We're going to have so much fun."

Leo and Max went outside and put their stuff in the trunk of the car. They then got in the car and started off for the beach.

"So, what do you look forward to the most when we get there?" Leo asked.

"I think I'm going to go surfing, swimming and maybe even fishing," Max said. "What do you think you're going to want to do, Leo?"

"Lay out in the sun," Leo said. "And if I feel like building something, I might just build a sand castle."

"I hope we get to do all of those things while we're there," Max said.

"I hope so, too," Leo said. "Did you want me to cook for you some more?"

"I'd love that," Max said. "Do they have a kitchen at the beach house so you can do that?"

"Yeah, they do," Leo said. "They even have a microwave so I can make you a can of ravioli if you want me to."

"That would be great," Max said. "Can you make spaghetti?"

"I sure can," Leo said. "I'll make some for you one day."

"Sounds great," Max said.

Max and Leo continued to discuss plans throughout the road trip . . .

Once they got to the beach house, Max and Leo got out of the car, gathered their stuff out of the trunk, took it inside the beach house once it was unlocked and opened and then once Max and Leo got in their bedroom, they placed their stuff on the ground and took a good look in the bedroom they were staying in. It had two beds, a side table drawer separating the two beds, a TV sitting on more drawers, closets where Max and Leo can put their clothes in and a curtain covering a slide door which has a porch outside with steps leading to the beach.

"This looks like a really cool place," Max said.

"It sure does," Leo said. "Plus, Dad wanted us to have fun, just the two of us."

"That's really nice of him," Max said.

"I know we planned on staying a week, but Dad also said we can stay here as long as we want," Leo said. "This is his way of thanking us for a job well done at his arcade as of late."

"Really, that is awesome," Max said. "I've noticed business was doing pretty well the last few weeks we've worked there."

"Yeah, I think he's glad to see that," Leo said. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"I think I'm going to lie down," Max said, going to the bed and dropping on it. "That road trip wore me out."

"Me, too," Leo said, sitting down on the bed next to Max. "Maybe we should both lie down. Want me to get you out of your shoes?"

"Sure, how about you," Max asked.

"Sure," Leo said.

Max went to the end of the bed where the pillow was at and propped his feet on the bed near Leo. Leo propped his feet on the bed near Max. Max sat up and then Leo and Max then untied each other's shoes and then took each other's shoes and socks off and dropped them on the floor. Leo then got up out of the bed, pulled the blankets out from the other bed before getting on it and putting the blankets over him. Max got under the blankets on the bed he was on and lied back down on the pillow.

"Rest well, Max," Leo said.

"You, too, Leo," Max said and the two closed their eyes and took a nap . . .

Max woke up after napping for about three hours. He looked at the bed Leo was laying down on and saw that Leo was no longer there.

"Leo, where are you?" Max asked.

"In the kitchen making hot dogs," Leo said. "I also got some fries in the oven."

"How close are they to being ready?" Max asked.

"They are almost ready," Leo said. "Just give it a few more minutes."

"Okay," Max said.

"Did you have a good nap?" Leo asked.

"I did," Max said. "Did you?"

"Yeah, I did," Leo said. "It's pretty nice out there right now so maybe we'll go outside for a little bit after we eat."

"That would be great," Max said.

"You can stay in the bed if you want," Leo said. "I'll bring the dinner over to you."

"I'd like that," Max said.

Leo finished making the dinner, fixed himself and Max a plate, placed the plates on food trays and came to the bedroom where Max was still laying at to hand Max his food tray. Leo sat on his bed and the two began enjoying their dinner . . .

After dinner, Leo got the food trays and brought them back into the kitchen, cleaned the food trays and plates and put them up. He then returned to the bedroom where Max was still at.

"So, are you ready to go out to the beach for a little bit?" Leo asked. "You don't have to put your shoes on. We can just walk with our feet in the ocean water."

"That would feel so good," Max said. "Let's do it."

Max got out of the bed and followed Leo out the slide door to the ocean water. Once their feet were in the ocean, they started down the beach.

"This ocean water does feel good," Leo said.

"I know, right," Max asked. "It's so good to have my feet in some kind of cool water again."

"Yeah, it is," Leo said. "So, are you looking forward to us being out here every day that they're calling for beautiful weather?"

"I sure am," Max said. "This is going to be a relaxing vacation for me."

"Well, the camping vacation was relaxing for you," Leo said. "You spent a good deal of it on, near or in the pond."

"Yeah, I guess I really enjoy the water," Max said.

"As much as you do, I think we need to consider combining our finances and getting us a pool," Leo said. 

"I think we should," Max said. "I know that would come in handy after school and work."

"I know if you wanted to, you could live life on a pool," Leo said.

"I sure would," Max said. "It would definitely be relaxing for my body after I skateboard."

"Yeah, it would," Leo said. "Well, we'll go pool shopping when we get back from the beach, then. Sounds like you will really enjoy it."

"I most certainly would," Max said. "I look forward to seeing what pool we select."

"Me, too," Leo said. "I did remember to bring the video games with me just in case we have a rainy day here at the beach."

"That's great," Max said. "Did you get the new Bulls VS Blazers and the NBA Playoffs game?"

"I sure did," Leo said. "I brought it with me because I thought we'd try it out together."

"Sounds fantastic," Max said. "I love playing new games with you."

"Same here," Leo said. "I brought some of the other games that we like."

"Wonderful," Max said. "Maybe we could play Dr. Mario as well."

"We sure could," Leo said. "My Dad is thinking about getting the VS Super Mario Bros. arcade game for Just Fun and Games."

"That would be so cool," Max said. "I've heard nothing but good things about that arcade game."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's going to get us more business than there already is," Leo said.

"I'm sure of it," Max said.

Max and Leo continued walking and talking along the shore until about sunset.

"I guess we better go inside," Leo said. "The sun is going down."

"Yeah, I know you don't like me being out here in the dark," Max said.

Leo and Max went back in their beach house through the slide door. Leo went in one of his bags and got towels for him and Max to wipe their feet off. Once they wiped their feet off, they laid back down on their beds.

"That was really nice," Max said. "I'm glad you thought of that."

"Yeah, between the ocean water feeling really good and the fact that it was really nice outside, I could get used to that," Leo said. "I'm glad we're on another vacation together."

"Me, too," Max said. "Now, I think I'm going to rest some more."

"I think I am, too," Leo said. "Rest well, Max."

"You, too, Leo," Max said and the two closed their eyes and returned to sleep.


	14. Surfing and fishing for comfort

The Adventures of Max and Leo: Surfing and fishing for comfort

Leo and Max woke up the next morning at the beach house.

"Good morning, Max," Leo said. "Are you ready for our first full day at the beach?"

"I sure am," Max said. "Are you?"

"I sure am," Leo said. "Want some pancakes for breakfast?"

"You bet," Max said.

Leo and Max got up and went to the kitchen. Max sat at the kitchen table and watched as Leo started cooking the breakfast.

"So, what are you wanting to do today, Max?" Leo asked. "I'll be checking the weather on my weather radio to make sure the weather will be beautiful for what you want to do."

"Well, if the weather will be beautiful, I might catch some waves today," Max said.

"Oh, so you want to go surfing?" Leo asked.

"I sure do," Max said. "What are you going to do?"

"Eh, I may just watch you surf," Leo said. "I brought some benches and an umbrella and I can just set up out in the beach."

"Well, did you bring your camcorder?" Max asked.

"I did," Leo said. "I may have to charge it after breakfast while we get our swimming suits on."

"Sounds good," Max said.

"Were you hoping I would get some action shots of you surfing?" Leo asked.

"I was really hoping you would," Max said.

"I'll see what I can do then," Leo said. "What else do you think you might want to do today?"

"Maybe we can go to a pier and do some fishing," Max said.

"Sounds great," Leo said. "I got a fishing rod and some bait."

"I got one, too, but I haven't used it, yet," Max said. "I figured this vacation would be a good time to start using it."

"Why haven't you used it?" Leo asked.

"Well, my dad promised on several occasions that he would take me fishing and he hasn't followed through with that," Max said.

"So, he's acting the way he usually acts," Leo said.

"Yep, pretty much," Max said. "He's missing out on so much of my life . . ."

"I know, Max," Leo said.

"Now, I'm getting bummed and we're on vacation," Max said. "I'm supposed to be having a good time."

"It's okay, Max," Leo said. "I know you want him in your life."

"I really do, Leo," Max said. "He still won't even return my calls . . ."

Max felt himself began to cry.

"I'm sorry he's not talking to you, Max," Leo said. "And just so you know, I'm okay with you talking about this if you ever need to. I believe I've told you that before."

"I know . . . I'm just sometimes afraid of bumming you out," Max said, wiping his eyes.

"You're not going to, okay?" Leo asked. "I know it hurts when he's absent from your life."

"It does," Max said, starting to cry. "I feel like sometimes he hates me . . ."

Max buried his face in his arms and cried.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Max," Leo said. "It's sad when someone whom should be in your life isn't. Just remember that if you need to talk about this, I'm all ears."

"I'm glad you are willing to listen," Max said, crying. "It's sometimes just so hard to keep myself together when Dad keeps deciding that he doesn't want to be in my life."

"You don't have to, Max," Leo said while finishing up the pancakes and fixing himself and Max a plate. "I know you want him to be there for you when you need him and it's okay that you're upset when he's not. So, if you need to let it out, I understand."

Leo took the plates to the kitchen table where Max was sitting.

"Max, you don't have to bottle all these emotions in," Leo said. "Just know that I'm here for you when you need comfort."

"I'm glad you are," Max said, crying. "Thanks, Leo."

"Of course," Leo said. "Want to give me a hug?"

Max got up, hugged Leo and cried on his shoulder. Leo hugged back. After hugging for a few moments, Max wiped his face full of tears.

"Thanks for letting me talk to you about this," Max said. "I'm glad you'll let me unburden myself of this every now and again."

"Of course, Max," Leo said. "How about I give you a massage?"

"That would be great," Max said. "We can go back to the bedroom for that if you wish."

"Sure," Leo said. "Let's go."

Max and Leo went back to the bedroom. Max lied down on the bed and Leo sat down on the edge of the bed and began massaging Max's feet. Max over time felt relaxed to the point of falling asleep. Leo then placed the blankets over Max and left him alone to rest . . .

Max napped for about two hours and then woke up. He then got out of the bed and went back to the kitchen where Leo was cleaning up. Max's stack of pancakes that Leo had cooked for him was still sitting on the kitchen table.

"Thanks for saving my pancakes," Max said.

"You're welcome, Max," Leo said. "Did you have a good nap?"

"I did," Max said. "I feel a lot better now."

"Great," Leo said. "Enjoy your breakfast. I kept it warm for you."

"I'm glad you did," Max said and then sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy his breakfast . . .

Later that day, Leo had charged his camcorder and the two of them changed into their swimming suit. Max grabbed his surfboard and stood ready to go outside.

"Well, Leo, are you ready to get some action shots?" Max asked.

"You bet I am," Leo said. "Let me get the camcorder ready and then we'll go."

Leo got his camcorder ready and followed Max out to the beach. Leo got on the pier and watched as Max lied on his surfboard and started rowing up the ocean water. Once the wave started approaching Max, Leo turned on the camcorder and started filming Max. When the wave started guiding Max's surfboard, Max got on it and surfed onshore. Once the wave calmed down, Max lied back down on the surfboard and started rowing back up the water. Another wave approached Max and Max got on top of the surfboard and surfed onshore as the wave guided the surfboard back onshore. Max continued surfing for about an hour before taking a break and meeting Leo at the top of the pier. Leo stopped filming when Max started up the pier.

"Whoa, that was incredible," Leo said. "You have a gift for surfing."

"Did you get some good action shots so far?" Max asked.

"I sure did," Leo said. "You really rode those waves really well. How did you become such a great surfer?"

"I pretty much taught myself," Max said. "I'll do some more surfing for you. I just needed to take five."

"Sounds great," Leo said. "You surf for as long as you want to."

"Thanks, Leo," Max said. "Are we still up for fishing later today?"

"Of course," Leo said.

"Great," Max said. "I'm glad we are on vacation together again."

"Me, too," Leo said. "In fact, sometimes, I wonder if you ever thought about moving in with me."

"I probably would . . . but, my mom would miss you too much," Max said.

"Yeah, she probably would," Leo said. "While you on the other hand, she'd probably be glad to get rid of you."

"She probably would," Max said. "Well, I'm going back out to the ocean."

"Sounds great," Leo said. "Have fun."

Max went off the pier and got back to surfing . . .

Later that day, Leo and Max were sitting on benches under an umbrella enjoying the lunch that Leo had made for himself and Max.

"You really set up at a really good place," Max said. "That ocean view is beautiful."

"It is," Leo said. "Isn't it nice to eat outside?"

"It sure is," Max said. "It almost makes me want us to have a picnic one day when we get back home."

"I'm up for that," Leo said. "I'll look into us doing that on one of our days off."

"That will be great," Max said.

"So, are you looking forward to us fishing?" Leo asked.

"I sure am," Max said. "I'm happy I am going to finally use my fishing rod."

"I'm happy you're going to use it as well," Leo said. "In fact, I'm happy that you're happy."

"And I'm happy that you want me to be happy," Max said.

"By the way, the last I heard on my weather radio, they're calling for beautiful weather tomorrow as well," Leo said. "Do you want to swim tomorrow?"

"That would be great," Max said. "Maybe we can also make sand castles."

"That would be so cool," Leo said. "I look forward to the creativity we're going to show when we get to doing that."

"Me, too," Max said. "I'm sure your brilliant mind will come up with something really cool."

"I hope so," Leo said.

"This lunch was great," Max said. "Thanks, Leo."

"Of course," Leo said. "Now, ready to get the rods and go fishing?"

"I sure am," Max said. "Let's do this."

Max and Leo gathered their things and went inside their beach houses to get the fishing rods and bait. After they got their fishing rods and bait, they went back outside and went to the pier to sit down and start fishing.

"So, how does this fishing deal work?" Max asked.

"Well, we wait for the fish to catch the hook and then we reel it up," Leo said. "You really haven't done this before, have you?"

"No, I have not," Max said. "Did you get to fish with your dad?"

"Several times," Leo said. "He always got lucky and caught enough fish for us to have a seafood-themed buffet."

"Wow, that is great," Max said. "I ought to come to your house the next time you two bring home a harvest."

"Well, if we catch enough fish, do you want me to make you some seafood?" Leo asked.

"I'd love that," Max said. "And Leo . . . thanks for letting me fish with you."

"Of course, Max," Leo said. "I want you to be able to do what you couldn't do with your dad. I know you wish he could do this with you."

"I do," Max said. "We could have just sat and talked . . . about life, about school, about work, about all kinds of other things . . . we could have bonded . . . but, he won't even take any time off of work just to come and see me . . ."

Max felt himself beginning to cry again, but he tried to fight it off, saying, "And no, I'm not going to cry about it this time."

"Max . . . it's okay," Leo said. "Just let it out."

And indeed Max did.

"I miss him, Leo," Max said, crying. "I want him to come home."

Leo placed his arm around Max and said, "I know you do."

While Max was crying, he felt something pull on his fishing rod.

"I think you caught something," Leo said, letting go of Max. "Let's see what you got. Just reel him in."

Max wiped his eyes and started reeling . . . and after some perseverance, out came a big fish.

"Max, you caught a big one," Leo said.

"I know . . ." Max said. "And this is just my first time."

"Yeah . . . I'm so proud of you, Max," Leo said.

Max laid his rod aside, took the fish off the hook and looked at it.

"This is so amazing," Max said. "I actually caught one on the first attempt."

"Max, we may have just found something else you're good at," Leo said. "You can fish with my dad and me anytime."

While Max was looking at the fish, the waterworks returned. Max hugged the fish and cried while Leo put his arm around Max again.

"I know, you wish your dad was here to witness this," Leo said.

"I sure do," Max said, crying. "I wish I could have these moments with him . . ."

"I know, Max," Leo said.

"Thanks for having this moment with me, Leo," Max said, crying. "At least you're here for me."

"That's what best friends do, be there for each other," Leo said. "You take as much time as you need."

Max continued to hug the fish and cry while Leo continued to have his arm around Max, hugging him.


	15. Water and sand

The Adventures of Max and Leo: Water and Sand

Max and Leo woke up to another morning at the beach house.

"Good morning, Max," Leo said.

"Good morning, Leo," Max said. "Did you rest well?"

"I did," Leo said. "I brought some batches of cinnamon rolls. Want me to make you some?"

"That sounds delicious," Max said.

"Alright," Leo said. "I'll be in the kitchen."

"Great," Max said.

Leo went to the kitchen and started on breakfast while Max patiently waited on his bed. Once breakfast was made, Leo carried it to Max on a food trey and then sat down on his bed with a food trey of his share of breakfast before the two dug in.

"So, are you still up for swimming today?" Leo asked.

"I sure am," Max said. "Hopefully, my swimming skills are still intact because I haven't swum since our camping vacation."

"I hope so, too, because you were a tough to keep up with," Leo said.

"Do you still want to build sand castles by the way?" Max asked.

"I sure do," Leo said. "This is going to be another fun day."

"Yes, it will," Max said. "We're going to get some exercise . . . and the wheels of your brain are going to turn . . . so it'll be fun for both of us."

"Yeah, it will," Leo said. "I can tell you're excited because you slept in your swimming suit."

"Yeah, I anticipated getting up and getting out," Max said.

"But, I have to make sure you're fed before you get out there," Leo said.

"And for that, I am thankful," Max said. "Speaking of being fed, these rolls are good. I'm glad you thought of packing them."

"Yeah, I knew you still enjoy a good sugar rush every now and again," Leo said.

Leo and Max finished breakfast and Leo took the food treys back to the kitchen and cleaned them up. Leo then came back, got his swimming suit and went to the bathroom to change into his swimming suit. Once he changed, he came back in the bedroom where Max still was and asked, "Alright, you ready to go out there?"

"I sure am," Max said. "Let's go swimming."

Max and Leo went to the beach, got on the pier and faced the ocean.

"So, are you ready?" Max asked.

"I sure am," Leo said. "My guess is that you wanted us to jump off the pier and into the ocean."

"You bet," Max said. "I love jumping into water."

"Yeah, apparently, you do," Leo said.

"You should try it just this once, please," Max said.

"Okay, I'll do it just this once," Leo said. "But, you go first."

"Okay, here I go," Max said.

Max took a few steps back, ran and jumped in the ocean yelling, "Cannonball!"

Max emerged from the ocean and said, "Pretty cool, don't you think?"

"Apparently, you like doing it," Leo said.

"You will if you try," Max said. "Come on, Leo, do it."

"Okay, here goes nothing," Leo said.

Leo took a few steps back, ran and jumped in the ocean yelling, "Geronimo!"

Leo emerged from the ocean next to Max and said, "That was quite a rush."

"I know, right," Max asked.

"So, where shall we swim?" Leo asked.

"This way," Max said and then swam down the ocean parallel to shore as Leo followed him. They swam until they reached another pier and then swam back to the surface and got out of the ocean.

"Whoa, you swim really fast," Leo said. "It's like you've become a super swimmer."

"That almost sounds like a superhero name," Max said. "Super Swimmer . . ."

"Yeah and since you wear your swimming suit under your everyday clothes, that probably can work," Leo said.

"It probably could," Max said. "It might work out better than Captain Danger."

"Yeah, that didn't work out too well did it?" Leo asked.

"Not at all," Max said. "I guess we better take a break."

"Yeah, that was kind of tiring," Leo said. "Well, want to go back inside? Hopefully, the towels are dry after I let them sit on the porch."

"Let's go in," Max said. "Maybe after we get some grub, we can relax and make sand castles."

"Sounds good," Leo said.

Leo and Max went to the porch leading to their bedroom, grabbed their towels and dried off before going inside . . .

After a nap and lunch, Leo and Max brought their benches, umbrella, sand castle making materials and a few other things outside and set up at the beach.

"Are you ready to let your imagination go free?" Max asked.

"I sure am," Leo said. "Let's get started."

Max and Leo started building their sand castles.

"So, what are you thinking of building?" Max asked.

"I am thinking of a multistory castle . . . I still am trying to figure out how to make sand people, but still, I can make a really cool multistory castle," Leo said. "How about you Max?"

"I have no idea," Max said. "I have nowhere near the imagination you have."

"Well, what's your dream place?" Leo asked.

"I've always wanted a mansion," Max said. "With a swimming pool that can create waves"

"That is quite the imagination," Leo said. "And a good idea for waterparks to incorporate"

"I'm glad I can come up with a good idea once in a while," Max said.

Max and Leo continued working on their sand castles until they were done.

"Well, Max, what do you think?" Leo asked.

"I'm impressed," Max said. "I'd live in that castle."

"If this was a real place, you'd have your own bedroom," Leo said.

"Cool," Max said. "Can it be next to yours?"

"Sure," Leo said. "We'd be like Doug and Skeeter."

"Yeah and you'd be teaching me how to dance and you'd be honking like a car horn," Max said.

"And you would write in your journal every evening," Leo said.

"I've always wanted to keep one," Max said and then added in a dramatic voice: "I can see it now . . . Skateboarder's Log Number 325, on another night at Leo's . . . two kids fight for the power of friendship . . ."

"Dude, what's with the voice?" Leo asked.

"It's my narrator voice," Max said. "How do you like it?"

"I'm impressed," Leo said. "We could be in a movie together."

"I'd love to see that," Max said. "So, what do you think of my castle?"

"Wow, that looks great," Leo said. "You put ocean water in your swimming pool? Nice touch."

"Don't worry, if this was a real place, there'd be a bedroom for you and a gaming room for the both of us," Max said.

"Fantastic," Leo said. "We both obviously have put a lot of thought into this."

"We sure have," Max said. "If only we could get a picture of these castles."

"My camcorder can take photos, so I can do that for you," Leo said.

"Sounds great," Max said and then Leo got his camcorder out and used it to take photos of their castles.

"Alright . . . is there anything else you want to do today?" Leo asked.

"Not really," Max said. "We can lay on the benches and relax if you want."

"Sounds great," Leo said and the two got on the benches and laid down.

"That was so much fun," Max said.

"It sure was," Leo said. "I do like letting my imagination go free once in a while."

"Yeah, me, too," Max said. "I've really enjoyed this vacation so far."

"I have, too," Leo said. "As much as I love coming to your house and you coming over to my house and as much as I love us going to work and school together, it's great that we can go on a vacation together and unwind and to be able to engage in different activities than we normally do. I hope in the future we can go on more vacations together, especially on ones that let us enjoy the great outdoors. This ocean view certainly takes your breath away, doesn't it, Max?"

Max didn't respond as he dozed off while Leo was talking.

"Max?" Leo asked, looking at Max and seeing him asleep. Leo then got a blanket out, placed it over Max and said, "Sweet dreams, Super Swimmer."

Leo lied back on his bench and fell asleep himself.


	16. A rainy day at the beach

The Adventures of Max and Leo: A rainy day at the beach

Leo was listening to his weather radio while making breakfast at the beach house:

"Today, tropical showers . . . the high will be seventy two . . . tonight, occasional tropical showers will continue, otherwise partly cloudy . . . the low will be sixty five . . . tomorrow, a few tropical showers, a few may have gusty winds . . . the high will be seventy three . . . tomorrow night, a couple of tropical showers . . . the low will be sixty five . . ."

"Wait, they're calling for rain today and tomorrow?" Leo asked. "Aw, I wanted to go back outside. I know Max will be disappointed."

"Disappointed about what?" Max asked as he entered the kitchen.

"They're calling for rain for the next couple of days," Leo said.

"That is disappointing," Max said. "You did bring your video games, right?"

"I did," Leo said. "I guess we'll be playing on some of them today."

"Yeah, I guess so," Max said. "I was hoping I could surf again . . ."

"I was hoping to go outside myself," Leo said. "But, it does give us the chance to try out that new game we talked about a few days ago."

"It sure does," Max said. "And we're still up for Dr. Mario, right?"

"We sure are," Leo said. "Well, breakfast is ready. How do eggs and biscuits sound?"

"Like a breakfast for champions," Max said. "Let's eat."

Leo fixed himself and Max plates and the two sat down at the dining area to enjoy their breakfast . . .

After breakfast, Max and Leo went to the bedroom and Leo set up the new video game for him and Max to play. Once it was all set up, the two sat down and began to play.

"This is a really cool game so far," Max said. "Some new NBA players are in this lineup."

"Yes and the longtime NBA players we know and love, like . . ." Leo said and then Max and Leo said together, "Michael Jordan."

"I still can't get over what he did when they played the Lakers," Max said. "I'm still trying to learn that move."

"Strangely enough, I'd like to see you do that," Leo said.

"It's going to take a lot of practice to do that," Max said. "For starters, I need a bigger leap."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Leo said. "He does have quite a leap."

"Some of these other NBA players are pretty good," Max said.

"Yeah, like Michael's teammate . . ." Leo said and then Max and Leo said together, "Scottie Pippen."

"He's a great teammate," Max said.

"You bet he is," Leo said. "And don't forget Isaiah Thomas."

"Yeah, those Pistons mean business . . ." Max said.

"Speaking of meaning business, you're doing great at this game," Leo said.

"You're great at this game, too," Max said. "Although, with the smarts you have, you could probably coach this team . . . I wonder if during the next middle school basketball season, you could be a player/coach."

"I have appealed to the principal about that," Leo said. "I already have the whistle and more suits than I know what to do with."

"Wow, you really are prepared," Max said. "If you make a petition, I'll sign it."

"I wonder if I can get your mom to sign it," Leo said.

"You can ask her," Max said. "But, I would love for you to be our coach."

"I even have a basketball court chalkboard," Leo said.

"Dude, you've got everything, but the job," Max said. "You're going to save the school quite a bit of money by bringing all that stuff."

"I'm sure of it," Leo said. "They're probably too busy upgrading the technology in the teachers' classrooms anyhow."

"Like it could get any better than having a TV in the classroom," Max said.

About an hour later . . .

"We won the game," Max said.

"We work so much better when we cooperate," Leo said. "I hope you'll never forget that."

"I won't, Leo," Max said. "So, are you up for Dr. Mario?"

"I sure am," Leo said. "Let's get it going."

Leo set up the game for himself and Max and the two began playing.

"Just so you know, Leo, I enjoy playing this game with you," Max said. "If something happens in the future and we have to go our separate ways, I wish there was still a way we could play this game together."

"That would be really cool," Leo said. "Max, you've become half the visionary I am."

"I guess we'll keep dreaming," Max said.

"Yep, we totally will," Leo said.

Thirty minutes later . . .

"Wow, we did great in this game, did we?" Max asked.

"Yep, we sure did," Leo said. "In fact, I've worked up quite an appetite."

"Me, too," Max said.

"How would you feel if I fixed us some ravioli?" Leo asked.

"That would be fantastic," Max said.

Leo and Max went in the kitchen. Max sat and watched Leo cook.

"Just like when we went camping, I'm glad we're able to have our day of fun, even when we are rained in," Max said.

"Me, too," Leo said. "I did want to go out and enjoy the beach some more, but I'm glad I remembered to bring enough indoor activities for us to enjoy when we're rained in."

"Yeah, it seems like we have fun no matter what we do," Max said.

"Yes, it does," Leo said. "That reminds me, I want to ask you this, did you wanted to stay longer than a week? Dad did say we can stay here as long as we wanted to."

"I would love that," Max said. "I'd love to enjoy the ocean water some more by means of swimming and surfing."

"Yeah . . . I think I used up most of that VHS tape recording you surfing," Leo said.

"Hopefully, you got some quality action shots of me at work," Max said.

"I played through it and I actually did," Leo said. "It was like you owned that ocean."

"That's what I was going for," Max said. "Maybe you ought to surf with me."

"Eh . . . no, thanks," Leo said. "I'll just watch you."

"Leo, are you sure?" Max asked. "It's a lot of fun."

"I'm sure," Leo said.

"Leo?" Max asked. "You know you want to."

"Nope . . . I don't want to," Leo said.

"Leo, is there something you're not telling me?" Max asked.

"Fine . . . I don't know how to surf," Leo said.

"You don't know how to surf?" Max asked. "Don't worry. I'll teach you."

"Would you?" Leo asked.

"I sure would," Max said. "We'll start when the weather is nice enough for it again."

"Sounds great," Leo said. "Thanks Max."

"Sure thing," Max said.

"Well, the ravioli is ready," Leo said.

Leo fixed Max and himself a plate and gave Max's share to him before sitting down with him to enjoy lunch.


	17. Waterspout chasing

The Adventures of Max and Leo: Waterspout chasing

Leo was listening to his weather radio while making Max breakfast:

"Today, a few tropical showers . . . some may contain gusty winds . . . the high will be seventy three . . . tonight, a tropical shower or two early, otherwise partly to mostly cloudy . . . the low will be sixty two . . . tomorrow, partly cloudy with a high of seventy nine . . . tomorrow night, mostly clear with a low of fifty nine . . . here's the hazardous weather outlook, for today and tonight, an isolated waterspout or tornado may spawn from isolated tropical shower cells . . ."

"Wait, we might get a waterspout today?" Leo asked. "I know what Max wants to do today."

"What do you think I want to do today?" Max asked as he came in the kitchen.

"Go find a waterspout," Leo said. "There's a possibility of one today."

"That definitely sounds like something I want to do," Max said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Leo said. "Anyway, we're expecting more rain today so we're going to play more games . . . I'll have the weather radio on just in case we get a warning from one of these tropical showers."

"Sounds great," Max said. "I guess we get to go storm chasing again."

"We just might," Leo said. "Good thing I packed a couple of extra empty VHS cassettes."

"Yeah, good thing," Max said. "I was worried that VHS tape you recorded of me surfing was the only one you had."

"Nope, knowing you, I have to bring several," Leo said. "Anyway, breakfast is ready. How do breakfast burritos sound?"

"Like heaven," Max said. "Let's eat."

Leo fixed himself and Max a plate and then the two sat down to enjoy breakfast . . .

Later that day, they were playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2 on the Sega Genesis when Leo's weather radio went off, scaring Max.

"Wow, I keep forgetting how scary those tones are," Max said.

"It's okay, Max . . . let's just listen to what the weather people have to say," Leo said.

"The Storm Prediction Center has issued Tornado Watch 121 for parts of Western Oregon and Southwestern Washington . . ."

"Well, we're under a watch, Max," Leo said. "I guess the weather people are going to keep an eye on things just in case we're under the gun."

"I'm sure they will," Max said. "Just think this will be the second time I get to go storm chasing with my best friend."

"I know," Leo said. "You're really good at this game . . ."

"So are you," Max said. "Between my super speed as Sonic and your critical thinking concerning which paths to take as Tails, the competition has been fairly close."

"Yeah . . . but, wait until we get to the special stages, where it'll be a battle concerning how many rings we collect," Leo said.

"And hope that we don't drop any," Max said.

Max and Leo continued to play the game . . .

About an hour later, the weather radio goes off, again scaring Max.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that," Max said.

"I don't even remember how I did," Leo said. "I just do. Let's hear what the bulletin has to say."

"The National Weather Service has issued a Special Marine Warning for parts of the Pacific Ocean coastline, specifically from latitude 44 north to latitude 45 north . . . severe thunderstorms capable of producing waterspouts and winds of up to 40 knots moving north at 20 knots . . ."

"Those are not too far to our south," Leo said. "Thankfully, I brought my laptop and I have some weather maps on it, so I'll go check the storms out."

"Okay, sounds great," Max said.

Leo got his laptop out, booted it up and opened up some weather maps.

"Wow, some of these storms are actually getting intense for tropical cells," Leo said.

"Wow, really," Max asked.

"Yes, they are," Leo said. "If they hold together, you just might get your wish."

"Yep, I just might," Max said. "But, maybe we should finish our game of Bulls VS Blazers and the NBA Playoffs first."

"Maybe we should while we still have time," Leo said.

About thirty minutes later, Leo's weather radio goes off again.

"I hope this means we can go out now," Max said.

"We'll have to listen," Leo said.

"The National Weather Service has issued a Special Marine Warning for parts of the Pacific Ocean coastline, specifically from latitude 45 north to latitude 46 north . . . numerous severe thunderstorms capable of producing waterspouts along with winds of up to 50 knots have been moving north at 25 knots . . . there have already been at least two confirmed waterspouts from these storms . . ."

"Wow, these storms have a history," Leo said. "But, anyway, that's our area, so we better go outside and see if we can find one."

"So, we go to the pier?" Max asked.

"We go to the pier," Leo said.

Leo grabbed his camcorder and weather radio and the two left their game behind to go out to the pier to hunt for a waterspout. They sat and started waiting for a storm to near their area.

"I can tell you one thing, that breeze actually feels pretty refreshing," Leo said.

"It sure does," Max said. "If only we had that in the days we've been out here."

"Yeah, that would have been nice," Leo said. "At least we were in the water one of the days we were out here and that was refreshing, too."

"Yeah, it was," Max said.

After a few moments of waiting, they saw some ominous clouds approaching the pier.

"Looks like that's one of those storms," Max said.

"That just might be," Leo said. "We'll have to see if it drops a waterspout."

Leo continued to listen to his weather radio while he and Max watched the storm.

"The updated bulletin coming through the weather radio is saying that there have been two more observed waterspouts with these storms," Leo said.

"Wow, it seems like the chances of us seeing one are going up," Max said.

"That might be one forming right now," Leo said, watching a funnel cloud drop from the storm.

"Yeah, it looks like it's going to try to come down to the water," Max said.

"I'll go ahead and start recording," Leo said, getting his camcorder and starting to film the funnel cloud while Max continued to watch it.

After a few moments of watching the funnel cloud, it touched down on the water.

"And we have a touchdown," Leo said.

"Yep, there's our waterspout," Max said. "And it looks like it's getting closer to the pier."

"Yes, it does," Leo said. "I hope it doesn't get too close or else we're going to have to head inside."

"Yeah, I know," Max said. "But, still, it looks like it means business."

"Yeah, in fact, it's getting bigger," Leo said. "We might be capturing the biggest one of the day."

"We just might," Max said.

Max continued to watch the waterspout as Leo continued to film it.

"This waterspout is really getting bigger," Leo said. "And it's still getting closer to the pier."

"Yeah, this is getting dangerous," Max said. "I hope it doesn't damage the pier."

The two watched the waterspout draw closer to the pier and grow in size. They felt the winds from the waterspout and saw pieces of the pier get collected by the waterspout.

"Okay, we better get inside," Leo said. "We're losing the pier."

"Right behind you," Max said.

Leo stopped recording and the two got up and hurried back into the beach house. They watched the waterspout do some more damage to the pier before going further down the ocean.

"Wow, that was so scary," Leo said. "I don't know why you wanted to do that."

"I didn't know it was going to get that close," Max said. "That was indeed scary . . . but, thanks for capturing it on video for me, Leo."

"Sure thing, Max," Leo said. "Thankfully, we still have power, so do you want me to make you some lunch?"

"I can eat," Max said. "I'm in the mood for spaghetti. Think you can whip that up?"

"I sure can," Leo said. "Let's go."

Max followed Leo to the kitchen and then Max sat and watched Leo make lunch.


	18. In other news, ice cream

The Adventures of Max and Leo: In other news, ice cream

Max and Leo are relaxing at the beach, lying on towels under an umbrella.

"I'm glad we get to go outside and enjoy the beach again," Max said.

"I am glad as well, Max," Leo said. "Being rained in really made things less exciting, but at least we made the most of it."

"Yeah, I even saw a waterspout . . . until things got scary and we had to go inside," Max said.

"And sadly, that means we won't be at the pier for the rest of this vacation," Leo said. "It now looks like somebody put a wrecking ball through that pier."

"Yeah, those waterspouts really can pack a punch, can they?" Max asked.

"They sure can," Leo said. "Well, I think I'm going to take a nap."

"I think I am, too," Max said. "Rest well, Leo."

"You, too, Max," Leo said and the two closed their eyes and fell asleep . . .

Leo woke up after napping for three hours, tilted his head up . . . and realized that he was buried in sand.

"Did you use sand as my blanket, Max?" Leo asked.

"I sure did," Max said. "At least I got a decent nap in so I could be refreshed enough to bury you in sand."

"I've seen you do mischievous things," Leo said. "But, this . . . oddly enough puts me in the mood for chocolate ice cream."

"Well, I have seen an ice cream truck drive by while we've been out here," Max said. "I even waved at the driver while I was surfing."

"I was wondering who you were waving at," Leo said. "Why didn't you scream for ice cream so we could get some? I brought some work money with me. I could've paid for it."

"Really, you'd buy me ice cream?" Max asked.

"I'd buy you anything that's reasonable," Leo said.

"Now, I feel bad for burying you in sand," Max said. "Sorry Leo."

"It's okay, Max," Leo said. "I know you want to have a good time."

"I do . . . and I am," Max said. "I love vacationing with you, Leo and I hope we get to do so again in the future."

"I love vacationing with you, too, Max," Leo said. "I'd hug you right now if I wasn't surrounded by sand."

"Well, let's get you out and washed, then," Max said and helped Leo out of the sand. The two went to a washing station and Leo bathed his body clean of sand. Once they did, they looked for an ice cream truck on the beach and found one. Leo handed the ice cream truck operator a couple of dollars and said, "A chocolate ice cream cone for me and a vanilla ice cream cone for Max."

The ice cream truck operator got Leo the cones and the change.

"Thanks," Leo said and handed Max's ice cream cone to Max.

"Thanks, Leo," Max said.

"Of course, Max," Leo said and the two started back for their umbrella while enjoying their ice cream.

"This ice cream is so refreshing," Max said.

"It sure is," Leo said. "So, are you still up for teaching me how to surf?"

"Whenever you are ready," Max said.

"Think you can do that tomorrow?" Leo asked. "The weather is going to be beautiful again tomorrow."

"I'd be glad to, Leo," Max said. "I'm just glad I can teach you something."

"I always have a desire to learn, Max," Leo said. "So, if you ever acquire a skill you think might benefit me, just let me know."

"Will do," Max said. "I'm actually really excited to teach you. This will eventually be yet another thing we can do together."

"It sure will," Leo said. "It'll even make me hope we go on another beach vacation."

"Yeah, we'll surf together as best friends," Max said. "Just like we have done pretty much everything else together as best friends"

"Yeah, I know," Leo said.

Leo and Max made it back to the towels they got up from. The two sat on Max's towel and continued enjoying their ice cream.

"So, what do you want to do after we finish our ice cream?" Leo asked.

"Well, maybe we can go back inside and play Mario Bros.," Max said. "I got to do pretty much everything I wanted to do out here today."

"Yeah, you had a rather eventful day out here," Leo said. "You surfed, swam, took a nap, buried me in sand and had ice cream."

"Yeah, it has been an eventful day," Max said. "But, I figured we could finish it by relaxing with some video gaming."

"Sounds great, Max," Leo said. "Plus, we haven't played Mario Bros. all week, so I'm glad you suggested that game."

"Although, it is nice to play a new game every now and again," Max said.

"It sure is," Leo said. "Plus, I enjoy playing with you."

"I enjoy playing with you, too," Max said. "Thanks again for the ice cream."

"Of course, Max," Leo said.

Leo and Max finished up their ice cream, gathered their towels and umbrella and went inside to play video games.


	19. The surfing twosome

The Adventures of Max and Leo: The Surfing Twosome

Max and Leo were at the shore, holding surf boards.

"So, what do we do?" Leo asked.

"First we sit this surfboard on the ocean, lay on it and start rowing it down the ocean," Max said. "Watch me."

Max placed his surfboard on the ocean, laid on it and started rowing up the ocean.

"Alright, now you try it," Max said.

Leo placed his surfboard on the ocean, laid on it and started rowing up the ocean.

"How am I doing?" Leo asked.

Max looked behind him, watched what Leo was doing and said, "So far, so good."

"Now, what do we do?" Leo asked.

"We keep rowing until we see a wave," Max said.

Max and Leo continued to row until they saw a wave come near them.

"There's one . . . now, what do we do?" Leo asked.

"Okay, once the wave starts moving the board back towards shore, we get on top of it," Max said.

"Alright," Leo said and watched as the wave took Max and Leo's board back towards shore.

"Alright, now get on," Max said and the two got on the surfboard.

"How am I doing?" Leo asked.

Max looked at Leo and said, "You're doing it, Leo! You're surfing!"

"I'm surfing? I'm surfing?" Leo asked.

"You sure are," Max said. "You're doing great for your first time."

Max and Leo surfed to shore.

"So, what do we do now?" Leo asked.

"We do it all over again," Max said.

"Alright, lead the way," Leo said.

"Okay," Max said.

Max laid back on his surfboard and started rowing back up the ocean. Leo followed suit. Max looked behind him to check on Leo and said, "So far, so good, Leo . . . just keep rowing until you see a wave."

"Ten four, Max," Leo said.

Max and Leo kept rowing until they saw a wave. Once the wave started guiding their surfboards towards shore, the two got on the board. While they were yet surfing towards shore, Max looked at Leo and said, "See, it's simple, Leo . . . you're doing it again."

"It must be," Leo said. "I must have been worried for nothing."

"You sure were," Max said. "Wait a minute, what were you worried about?"

"I was worried it would be difficult, but it turns out it's not really difficult," Leo said.

"It's not difficult at all," Max said. "It's just a matter of finding that wave that will guide you to shore."

Leo and Max surfed to shore and then began the process of rowing back up the ocean again.

"This is quite a rush," Leo said. "It gives you a sense of adventure."

"I know, right?" Max asked. "That's one of the reasons why I do this."

"Thanks for teaching me, Max," Leo said.

"You're more than welcome, Leo," Max said.

Max and Leo surfed for another hour before taking a break and relaxing in benches under an umbrella.

"Wow, I have to admit Max, that was so much fun," Leo said.

"Well, maybe we can do that again before we leave the beach," Max said.

"Maybe so," Leo said. "So, after we take five, what do you want to do now?"

"Maybe we'll get some more ice cream," Max said.

"We'll see if we can find the truck then after we take a little break," Leo said.

"Sounds great," Max said. "It does feel good to rest after we've surfed for nearly an hour."

"It sure does," Leo said. "So, how does it feel to be here for over a week, Max?"

"It feels great, Leo," Max said. "Between you taking good care of me and us enjoying this beach on a fairly regular basis, this has been the most refreshing vacation I've ever had in a while and I would really love to do this again."

"Well, I'll be sure to talk to my dad," Leo said. "I'm sure he'd be glad to let us use this beach house again in the future."

"Yeah, he really came through for us, did he?" Max asked.

"Big time," Leo said. "So, how much longer do you want to stay here?"

"I'd love to stay a couple of more days," Max said. "Even though I've done everything I wanted to do here, I'd love to do some of those things one or two more times before we go."

"Cool," Leo said. "Plus, you seem so happy here."

"I am," Max said. "This has been such a fun place to stay."

"Yeah, it is," Leo said. "To wake up to a beach side view is a beautiful sight. It does make for a very peaceful view, so you can look outside and tell that you're on a vacation. Plus, I get to share that view with my best friend. It's great that we both get to indulge on such a relaxing endeavor. You know, Max, I really do hope we get to do this again."

Leo didn't get a response from Max and he looked beside him and saw that Max had dozed off. Leo got a blanket out, placed it over Max and said, "Sweet dreams, Max."

Leo laid back on his bench and went to sleep as well.


	20. Finally leaving the beach house

The Adventures of Max and Leo: Finally leaving the beach house

Max went to the kitchen, where Leo was preparing breakfast.

"Well, today's the day, Leo," Max said. "We're finally heading back for home after nearly two weeks of enjoying this beautiful beach."

"Yep, we sure are," Leo said. "And it'll be back to our usual grind. Dad will take us back home sometime this afternoon, though, so we have plenty of time to pack."

"Sounds great," Max said.

"Did you want to enjoy the beach one more time this morning before going, Max?" Leo asked.

"That would be nice," Max said. "I'm going to miss it when I leave it."

"Plus, you slept in your swimming suit," Leo said. "So, I thought maybe you wanted to get up, get fed and go out to the beach."

"Yeah . . . I did that a couple of nights we were here did I?" Max asked.

"You sure did," Leo said. "It was like you never wanted to change out of it at one point."

"No, I didn't," Max said. "But, I do appreciate you letting me enjoy the beach one more time before we go back."

"Of course, Max," Leo said. "If push comes to shove, I'll give you a head start on your packing."

"Thanks, Leo," Max said. "If push comes to shove, I'll wear my swimming suit on our road trip back home."

"I'm sure you will no matter how pushed we are for time, knowing you," Leo said. "I still remember when you spent a weekend with me that you wore your pajamas all day at my house on Saturday."

"And I loved doing that," Max said. "I'd do it all over again if I wanted to."

"I wouldn't doubt it for one minute," Leo said. "Well, anyway, breakfast is ready. I made pancakes."

"Awesome, thanks, Leo," Max said.

Leo fixed himself and Max a plate and then the two sat down to enjoy breakfast . . .

A few hours later, after breakfast and some time outdoors swimming and surfing, Max came back inside, where Leo had just finished packing.

"I got us all packed up, Max," Leo said.

"Wonderful," Max said. "To be out there one more time was so much fun."

"I'm sure it was," Leo said. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"I sure am, Leo," Max said. "What are you going to fix?"

"Some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Leo said. "Oh, and by the way, just so you know, I put some leftovers of some of the things I've cooked for you in your packing bags so you can enjoy the food I made for you at your house."

"Sounds great," Max said. "The last time you did that, I shared some with my mom and she was really impressed."

"Sounds fantastic," Leo said. "I'm glad she was impressed. I should cook for her sometime."

"Well, I was hoping in the future, we'd have a sleepover at my place and if we finalize those plans, maybe you should," Max said.

"That would be really nice," Leo said. "I'll bring my sleeping bag from the camping vacation. I got it cleaned after we went back to our houses from the camping vacation, so I'll be sleeping from a freshly cleansed sleeping bag."

"Ah, the thought of that sounds so relaxing and refreshing," Max said. "I just might get to do that on my own bed tonight."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure your mom washed your sheets while you were gone," Leo said. "So, you'll know the feeling."

"Great," Max said. "Well, let's eat."

Max and Leo went to the kitchen so that Leo could fix himself and Max some lunch . . .

Later that day, Leo's dad came to pick up Max and Leo. Max and Leo placed most of their stuff in the truck and a couple of bags in front of the back seats and got in the car and they started off for home.

"Well, we're heading off for home," Max said. "We'll be back to work with a refreshed mind."

"We sure will be," Leo said. "And you'll be skateboarding, bike riding, coming over to my place from time to time and it won't be long before we go to school."

"Yeah, this summer has flown by fast," Max said. "At least I'll get to see the teacher I really like again."

"Mrs. Harris?" Leo asked. "Yeah, she really enjoyed your work in years past, has she?"

"She sure has," Max said. "I hope she continues to enjoy my work."

"Strangely enough, I hope so, too," Leo said. "Either way, I hope you have a great school year."

"I know you will, Leo," Max said. "Since you do have a brilliant mind"

"I'm glad you have faith I will, Max," Leo said. "Well, what do you want to do during the road trip home?"

"Well, after all that swimming and surfing I did today, I could go for a massage," Max said.

"Sure thing, Max," Leo said.

Max leaned against his side of the car and propped his feet on Leo's lap. Leo then began to massage Max's feet.

"Ah, that feels so good," Max said. "Thanks, Leo."

"You're welcome, Max," Leo said.

Leo continued to massage Max, whom felt relaxed to the point of falling asleep. Leo got a blanket out of one of the bags that they had sat in front of the back seats and placed it over Max.

"Sweet dreams, Max," Leo said and then closed his eyes and fell asleep himself . . .

Max woke up from his nap . . . on the couch at the living room of Leo's house. When Max looked around and saw where he was, he said, "Leo, are you here?"

"I sure am," Leo said from his room. While coming to the living room and sitting on a nearby chair, Leo added, "Either you were really tired or you must be a deep sleeper because you slept throughout the rest of the road trip and my dad and I carried you inside and laid you on the couch."

"Well, thanks, Leo," Max said.

"You're more than welcome," Leo said. "So, did you enjoy your nap?"

"I sure did," Max said.

"You're welcome to stay here for the night if you wish," Leo said. "I can have Dad bring some of your stuff in here."

"That would be awesome," Max said. "Maybe tomorrow, we can even go ahead and take care of the pool shopping."

"Sounds great," Leo said. "Also, my dad is going to order some pizza. Want some?"

"I'd love that," Max said. "Thanks, Leo."

"You're welcome, Max," Leo said. "Want to go to my room and play some video games?"

"Sure," Max said. "Let's go."

"Alright then," Leo said.

Max got up out of the couch and followed Leo to his bedroom so that the two can play some video games.


	21. The new pool

The Adventures of Max and Leo: The New Pool

There was a knock on the door at Leo's house. Leo came to the door and answered it. It was Max.

"Max, come on in," Leo said.

Max came in and Leo closed the door behind him.

"So, what was so exciting that I had to come here?" Max asked.

"The pool is here and ready," Leo said.

"It is?" Max asked. "I wish I brought my swimming suit."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me," Leo said. "I also made you something. Come to my room."

Max followed Leo to his room. Leo got something out of his closet and showed it to Max.

"Since you liked the idea of the Super Swimmer, I made you a Super Swimmer outfit," Leo said. "It has a t-shirt with the Super Swimmer logo on it and swimming trunks. The color and design matches so it blends right in."

"Wow, thanks, Leo," Max said. "I'm impressed. We might have to introduce the Super Swimmer to the school when school starts."

"We just might have to . . . but, maybe not on the campus itself," Leo said. "That would be all too weird and awkward. Maybe that river we go to from time to time might work."

"That definitely might work," Max said. "I can swim across the river and greet the crowd that's watching."

"I like that idea," Leo said. "And when I have my next birthday, you can portray your character to the people I invite."

"It just might impress them," Max said.

"It just might," Leo said. "So, want to see the new pool?"

"I sure would," Max said. "Did you fill it with water yet?"

"I did earlier today," Leo said. "Why do you ask? Did you want to wear your Super Swimmer outfit now?"

"You bet I do," Max said.

"I'll let you change in here," Leo said. "See you in the living room."

"Alright," Max said and Leo left Max alone to change into his Super Swimmer outfit. Once Max got changed, he met up with Leo in the living room.

"You ready?" Leo asked.

"I sure am," Max said. "I hope it turns out great."

"I think you will like it," Leo said. "Come on."

Max followed Leo to the backyard where the pool is.

"So, what do you think?" Leo asked.

Max gasped and said, "I love it! We're going to have such good times in that pool!"

"Yeah, I can think of them already," Leo said. "Well, go on in."

Max went in the pool and started swimming in it.

"This is so cool," Max said. "Did you fill the pool with cool water?"

"I sure did," Leo said.

"Nice touch," Max said. "Thanks for the pool and outfit, Leo. This is great."

"Yeah, it is," Leo said. "Now, you have your happy place."

"In fact, this could be our happy place," Max said.

"It sure could," Leo said. "You enjoy it for as long as you want . . . maybe I'll make us some dinner after a while."

"Sounds fantastic," Max said.

Leo went inside the house, leaving Max alone to swim in the pool . . .

A couple of hours later, Leo came out and said, "Hey, Max, how's it going?"

"It's going great," Max said. "Hey, Leo, do you still have that float we used during our camping vacation?"

"I sure do," Leo said. "Let me get it inflated for you."

Leo went inside to get the float and brought it out and inflated it. Once the float was inflated and ready, Leo sat it on the pool.

"Thanks, Leo," Max said and then dragged the float with him to the steps he used to get in the pool, went up a couple of steps and then got on the float and laid down on it.

"Now, you get to relax," Leo said.

"Yep, the Super Swimmer can go off duty now," Max said.

"He sure can," Leo said. "Well, enjoy."

Leo left Max alone again. Max laid on the float and after a few moments, dozed off . . .

Another couple of hours later, Leo came outside again, holding a towel and woke Max up, saying, "Hey, Max. You ready for dinner?"

"Is it ready?" Max asked.

"It sure is," Leo said. "I got you a towel to dry off with, by the way."

"Sounds great," Max said and got off the float and out of the pool. He went to where Leo was, used the towel to dry off and then followed Leo to the kitchen, where Leo had fixed himself and Max some hot dogs for dinner. The two sat down and started enjoying their dinner.

"So, I take it by all that time you've been out there that you enjoyed our new pool?" Leo asked.

"I sure did," Max said. "Between the time I swam and the time I relaxed on that float, I feel like I was back at that pond again."

"Wow, it really has become your happy place," Leo said.

"It sure has," Max said. "I think I know where to go to when I had a tiring day at work or school."

"Yeah, I think we have that established now," Leo said. "But, I'm glad you are enjoying the new pool and your new outfit."

"Thanks, Leo," Max said. "Maybe we'll have a pool party in the near future."

"That would be great," Leo said. "I can make some lemonade and cookies . . . and you can portray the Super Swimmer."

"I sure can," Max said. "And maybe, you can get the merchandise squared away?"

"I sure can," Leo said. "And most importantly, we'll have a good time."

"We always do," Max said.

"And we always will," Leo said. "Plus, in all seriousness, I want you to have a place to relax and chill out."

"Yeah, I'm glad you set that up for me," Max said. "I did need a happy place to get myself together and it seemed like every time we went on vacation, I was able to find one."

"Yeah, you sure did," Leo said.

"Thanks for dinner, Leo," Max said.

"You're more than welcome, Max," Leo said. "So, are you going back out there?"

"Yeah, I was napping on the float when you called for me," Max said.

"Wow, a peaceful, quiet environment really does put you to sleep, does it?" Leo asked.

"Apparently so," Max said.

"Alright, but if it gets too dark out here, I'm going to get you inside," Leo said.

"Sounds great," Max said. "See you then."

"Alright, Max," Leo said and then Max left the kitchen, went back to the pool, got back on the float and resumed resting . . .

After a few hours, Leo came out to the backyard, holding a towel and then woke up Max, saying, "Hey, Max, still enjoying your time on the float?"

"I sure am," Max said. "I see that it's dark out here now, so I guess I'm going in now."

"Yep, but fret not, I got the couch ready for you," Leo said. "Maybe for breakfast tomorrow, I'll make some more pancakes for you."

"That would be great," Max said. "Thanks for letting me crash with you tonight."

"You're more than welcome, Max," Leo said. "I love having you here."

Max got off the float, out of the pool and went to where Leo was. Leo handed Max the towel and Max dried off. Once Max got dried off, he followed Leo to the living room, where Leo set the couch up for Max to rest on. Max got on the couch and Leo placed the blanket over Max.

"Sweet dreams, Max," Leo said.

"Thanks, Leo, you, too," Max said.

Leo left Max alone to rest on the couch.


	22. The first pool party

The Adventures of Max and Leo: The First Pool Party

Leo was in the living room of his house, wearing his swimming suit. He heard a knock on the door and he went to the door and answered it. It was Max, whom was wearing his Super Swimmer swimming suit.

"Are you ready for our pool party?" Max asked.

"I sure am," Leo said. "I even got a new swimming suit."

"I like it," Max said. "Did you get it from that store you were in the other day?"

"I sure did," Leo said. "They sell some really good swimming suits."

"That's pretty cool," Max said. "Well, are you ready to have some fun?"

"Absolutely," Leo said. "I made some lemonade and some cookies, so we have our refreshments on the ready."

"That is great," Max said. "I wonder what else we'll do at the party."

"Well, we can swim," Leo said. "I already have the float inflated. I can get my portable TV set up so we can watch TV in the pool."

"That'd be cool," Max said. "Maybe we can watch a movie."

"Maybe so," Leo said. "I wouldn't mind seeing one of the Back to the Future movies again."

"I'd love to see one of those movies," Max said. "Marty McFly is awesome."

"You just say that because he skateboards just like you do," Leo said.

"My guess is that you like Doc Brown and his brilliant mind," Max said.

"Oh, boy . . . our friendship has become just like theirs," Leo said. "I'm the brilliant mind and you are the skateboarder."

"Wow, it has become like theirs," Max said. "And let's not forget those licks that Marty can play on that guitar."

"I know," Leo said. "It's like Marty built Hill Valley on rock and roll."

"It'll be just another Sunday in a tired old street," Max said. "Well, do you need to get the TV?"

"I do, but you can go ahead and get in the pool," Leo said. "I'll get everything set up."

"Sounds great," Max said and then he went to the pool while Leo started setting everything up . . .

Once Leo, got everything set up, he got in the pool with Max, holding two glasses of lemonade.

"Alright, I am finally in," Leo said.

"At least we'll have some fun, just the two of us," Max said.

"I know, I'm really looking forward to it," Leo said. "You ready for some lemonade?"

"You know I am," Max said and then Leo handed Max a glass of lemonade. The two then took a sip of lemonade.

"So, are you ready for Back to the Future?" Leo asked.

"I sure am," Max said. "Let's see that DeLorean go up to eighty-eight miles per hour."

"Okay, let me pop that in for you," Leo said.

Leo handed Max his glass of lemonade and popped in the Back to the Future movie and the two started enjoying the movie on the portable TV while sipping on the lemonade . . .

A little ways into the movie . . .

"Well, I am finished with that lemonade," Max said. "And it looks like Doc's invention is successful."

"It sure does look that way," Leo said. "He's kind of hyper, isn't he?"

"He sure is," Max said. "Well, Marty is a videographer, so I guess you have a little bit of both Marty and Doc in you."

"Maybe so," Leo said. "Well, do you want some more lemonade?"

"I sure do," Max said.

"I'll pour you some," Leo said and then got the lemonade pitcher and poured Max a glass of lemonade. The two then continued to enjoy the lemonade while enjoying the movie . . .

Sometime later . . .

"This lemonade and these cookies are good," Max said. "Thanks for making all of this, Leo."

"Of course, Max," Leo said.

"I'm glad we decided to watch this movie," Max said. "Back to the Future is so epic."

"Yeah, it is," Leo said. "Plus, it's kind of cool seeing George and Lorraine McFly as high school teenagers as well as a young Doc Brown."

"I know," Max said. "Knowing how brilliant you are, Leo, I'm sure you'll make time travel possible."

"Keep dreaming, Max," Leo said. "Keep dreaming."

Max and Leo continued to watch the movie while enjoying the refreshments . . .

"Well, are you ready for part 2?" Leo asked.

"I sure am," Max said. "Is that when they visit the future?"

"It sure is," Leo said. "I can only imagine if any of those things become a reality."

"Me, too," Max said. "If they ever invented video chatting, you know I'd love to do that with you often."

"I know . . . sometimes, it's like you can't live without me," Leo said.

"Well, everybody does need a best friend," Max said. "If I ever get married and have kids, I hope they have best friends."

"Just let your imagination roam free, Max, just let it roam free," Leo said. "Well, let me get part 2 in there for you."

Leo got part 2 of the movie ready and the two began to enjoy the movie . . .

After the movie was over . . .

"That was another epic movie," Max said.

"I know," Leo said. "At least Doc Brown got sent to the Old West just like he wanted to be."

"Yeah, he loves the Old West period," Max said. "Well, I think I am ready to get on the float. Did you want to get on with me?"

"That would be nice," Leo said. "Let's get on."

Max and Leo used the pool steps to get on the float and then they lied down on the float.

"Are you having a good time, Max?" Leo asked.

"I sure am," Max said. "We should totally do this again sometime."

"Yeah, we should," Leo said. "Are you going to go off duty, Super Swimmer?"

"You bet," Max said. "Are you going to wake me when it gets dark?"

"You bet," Leo said. "But, don't worry. I can just let you crash on the couch."

"Sounds great," Max said. "Rest well, Leo."

"You, too, Max," Leo said.

The two closed their eyes and fell asleep on the float.


	23. An evening at Max's

The Adventures of Max and Leo: An evening at Max's

Leo and Max were closing up the arcade after another busy day at work.

"Leo, how long has it been since you've been to my house?" Max asked.

"I've only been there to pick you up for vacations, but outside of that, it's actually been a little while," Leo said. "Why do you ask?"

"How would you like to have a sleepover at my house?" Max asked.

"I would like that very much," Leo said. "Maybe we'll do some cool stuff at your bedroom."

"Maybe so," Max said. "I did get some new games on my computer."

"That is awesome," Leo said. "Want to watch the movie based on that board game?"

"You mean Clue?" Max asked. "I'd love to watch that. That is such a cool movie."

"I know, right?" Leo asked. "That movie convinced me to buy the board game and the video games based on the board game."

"That's what we should do, too," Max said. "We should play the video game based on the board game as well."

"That would be so cool," Leo said. "Hey, we should play it while we watch the movie."

"We totally should," Max said. "That would be so much fun."

"Yeah, it will be like we're creating our own ending for the movie," Leo said.

"It sure will," Max said. "Let's get this place closed up so we can have some fun."

Max and Leo closed up the arcade and then left the arcade and went to Max's house. They both came in through the front door and went up to Max's bedroom.

"So, where do we start?" Max asked. "Want to play something on the computer first?"

"Sounds great," Leo said. "What new games did you get?"

"I got Mario is Missing," Max said. "This time, Luigi gets the spotlight."

"It's about time," Leo said. "Luigi does more than Nintendo gives him credit for."

"Yeah, almost makes you wish there were more games where Luigi was the main hero," Max said.

"I hope there are more games like that, too," Leo said. "It seems like you're collecting Mario games. You like Mario?"

"I love me some Mario," Max said. "I was really excited when Yoshi joined the fold."

"Yeah, Yoshi has been pretty good to Mario so far," Leo said.

"I also got a couple of other Mario games for the computer," Max said. "This is Mario Teaches Typing and this other one is Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up."

"So, you're learning to type from Mario?" Leo asked. "I'm learning to type from Mavis Beacon."

"Well, more power to you," Max said. "Mario makes learning fun."

"Well, at this point, I'm just glad you're learning," Leo said.

"Plus, I played Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up and thought about you," Max said.

"Oh, you did?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Max said. "This game is basically a virtual coloring book and in one of the pages, Mario is a computer programmer."

"That does sound like something I do," Leo said. "In fact, that reminds me . . . I don't think I ever told you how computer camp went."

"I don't think you did, either," Max said. "Did you learn some really cool stuff like I hoped you would?"

"In fact, I created a program," Leo said and then got a floppy disk out of his pocket. "It's on this floppy disk . . . I hope these computer program making companies start making programs on compact disks soon . . . there's only so much you can put on a floppy disk."

"Should I go ahead and boot my computer?" Max asked.

"Go ahead, Max," Leo said and then Max booted his computer. Once the computer's desktop was fully loaded, Leo inserted the floppy disk of his program in the disk drive. Once the disk loaded, Leo opened up his program. Max and Leo watched the program load up.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Max asked, pointing at the computer.

"Yes, it is," Leo said. "You're a character in my program."

"I've actually been computerized?" Max asked. "Leo, that is so awesome."

"I figured you would like it," Leo said.

"So, what do I do with me?" Max asked. "Do I do anything in your program?"

"Well, right now, you're in your house," Leo said. "Here, you can control yourself with the arrow keys."

Max used the arrow keys on his keyboard to control the computerized version of himself.

"Wow, this is amazing," Max said. "Is this program a game you're working on or something?"

"It sure is," Leo said. "You can pick out your wardrobe. Go to your closet."

Max took his computerized self to the closet. The screen changed into his closet full of clothes.

"Whoa, that is so cool," Max said. "So, I can pick out what to wear?"

"You sure can," Leo said. "Did you want to wear some school clothes, work clothes, Captain Danger outfit, pajamas, swimming suit or what did you want to wear?"

"Hmm . . . I'll wear my pajamas," Max said and then selected that outfit for his computerized self. The screen changed back into Max's bedroom and computerized Max, whom was now wearing his pajamas.

"Alright, now, you can go from place to place . . . exit your room and it takes you to the hall that leads to the stairway," Leo said.

"Like my real house?" Max asked.

"Yep, just like your real house," Leo said.

Max got computerized Max to exit his bedroom leading to the hallway.

"So, I go downstairs?" Max asked.

"Yep, it leads you to the living room," Leo said.

Max took his computerized self downstairs to the living room.

"Do I get to go out the house?" Max asked.

"Not yet . . . that's why I am hoping one day to put a computer program on a compact disk," Leo said. "Like I'm going to use eight floppy disks like the latest Windows operating system has done. I can't keep up with all these disks . . . I wish there was some kind of stick or something that can let me keep up with all my files and what have you."

"So, I can only go to rooms in my house right now?" Max asked.

"I'm afraid so," Leo said. "The disk didn't even have room for my character and I wanted to create it."

"Either way, this is so cool," Max said. "I look forward to see what more you're going to do with it."

"Yeah, I really want to make a game out of this based on our adventures that we have embarked on so far," Leo said. "It'll be called The Adventures of Max and Leo."

"That would be so awesome," Max said.

"Yeah, just think, our adventures immortalized in a computer game," Leo said.

"Yeah . . ." Max said. "Thanks, Leo . . . this is really making our sleepover special."

"You're welcome, Max," Leo said. "I'll keep working on it just for you, bud."

"So, are you ready to play and watch some Clue?" Max asked.

"Absolutely," Leo said. "Is your Genesis still in the basement?"

"It sure is," Max said. "Did you wanted to bring the Genesis and TV up here or do you want to bring the TV and VHS down there?"

"I'll bring them up here," Leo said. "We can set it up next to this TV so we can play while we watch."

"Sounds great," Max said. "I'll wait for you."

Leo left Max alone in the bedroom to go get the Genesis and TV from the basement. While Max was waiting, he got a phone and dialed his dad's number . . . and got the answering machine.

"Hey, Dad, it's me, Max. My best friend's spending the night with me. I was hoping you and him would meet over the phone and talk, but I guess you're busy doing your job. Maybe you can call me back. I'd love to hear from you. I miss you. Please call, okay, Dad? I love you and I want to talk to you."

Max hung up, went to his bed and sat down, once again saddened by his dad not picking up. When Leo came back with the Genesis, he saw Max's sad countenance.

"Hey, Max, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

Max didn't answer, but he felt himself beginning to cry.

"I thought you were having a good time," Leo said.

Max still didn't answer, but he wiped his misty eyes.

"Did you change your mind?" Leo asked.

Max again didn't answer, but he fell into crying.

"Is it your dad again?" Leo asked.

Max nodded yes, still crying, and then said, "I tried to call him . . . but, he wouldn't answer . . . I wanted to introduce you two over the phone . . . I wanted you to meet him . . . but, he didn't pick up."

"Did you leave him a message?" Leo asked.

"I did," Max said, crying. "I just hope he calls back . . ."

"I hope so, too," Leo said and then sat on the bed next to Max and gave him a side hug. Max leaned on Leo's shoulder, still crying.

"I'm really sorry this keeps happening to you, Max," Leo said. "I know it's heartbreaking no matter how many times this happens."

"It really is, Leo," Max said, crying. "Mom even has told me to stop trying to call . . . but, I just don't want to."

"And you shouldn't," Leo said. "I know you desire to have a relationship with your dad. Don't lose that desire."

"I won't, Leo," Max said, crying. "And I know you'll always be here to comfort me when he does this to me again . . ."

"Yeah, I will," Leo said. "You take as much time as you need . . . solving the mystery of Mr. Boddy's murder can wait."

Max cried on Leo's shoulder for a few minutes and then sat back up straight. Leo placed his arm that he had around Max down.

"Are you okay, Max?" Leo asked.

"I think so, Leo," Max said, wiping his eyes.

"Alright, I'll go get the TV from the basement," Leo said and then got up and left Max alone in the basement to get the TV. While Leo was gone, Max lied on his bed with his face on the pillow and resumed crying. Leo came back with the TV and saw Max on his bed crying. Leo sat the TV next to the other TV and sat back down on Max's bed. He put his hand on Max's back and said, "Let it all out, Max. I know it's upsetting that he won't talk to you."

Max cried for another ten minutes until his crying started to calm down. He tilted his head up to wipe his face before laying it down.

"I'm sorry, Leo," Max said. "I know I am turning this great sleepover into a very sad one."

"Max, it's okay," Leo said. "I know you want him in your life."

"I really do, Leo . . ." Max said. "But, I need to stop being miserable because we're here to have a good time."

"Max, we've been through this before . . . don't bottle your emotions," Leo said. "I know we're here to have a good time, but I know this upsets you. Please, don't worry about me or about whether or not we're having a good time. If something like this is bothering you, please tell me. As your best friend, I want to be here for you when you need me."

"And you have been . . . thanks, Leo," Max said.

"Of course," Leo said. "How about I give you a massage?"

"I'd like that very much," Max said and then turned around on his bed. Leo slid to where Max's feet were. Leo then untied Max's shoes and then took Max's shoes and socks off and began massaging Max's feet.

"Ah, that feels amazing," Max said. "I've really grown to enjoy these, Leo. Thank you."

"Of course, Max," Leo said. "I've grown to enjoy taking care of you."

"I'm glad I have you to do that," Max said. "You really do care about me."

"I do, Max," Leo said. "That's why I want you to be okay with not hiding your feelings and emotions around me because I want to comfort you and encourage you when you need it."

"And you do," Max said. "I love having you as a best friend."

"I love having you as a best friend, too, Max," Leo said.

Leo continued to massage Max until Max was massaged asleep. Leo then got the blankets over Max and left him alone to rest.


	24. A Night at Max's

The Adventures of Max and Leo: A Night at Max's

Max woke up after napping on his bed for nearly two hours. He got out of the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen where Leo was cooking dinner.

"Hey, Leo, how's it going?" Max asked.

"It's going alright," Leo said. "I'm almost done with dinner. Just have a seat at the table."

"Alright," Max said and then sat at the kitchen table. "What are you making?"

"I'm making fish sticks and French fries," Leo said. "I figured you might want some since you haven't had any in a little while."

"I actually have not had fish sticks for a while," Max said. "So, are we up for Clue after dinner?"

"Of course, Max," Leo said. "Now that you're awake, I can finish setting all of that up for us."

"Sounds great," Max said. "I really look forward to seeing how great you are at detective work."

"We'll see," Leo said and then got the fish sticks and French fries out of the oven. "Welp, they are ready."

"Awesome," Max said. "Let's eat."

Leo fixed himself and Max and plate. Leo then sat down and the two began enjoying their dinner . . .

After dinner, Leo and Max went upstairs to Max's bedroom. Leo finished setting up the Clue game and got the movie ready for him and Max to watch while playing.

"This is going to be so much fun," Leo said. "I've watched the movie and played the game, but I've never done both at the same time before."

"Me, either," Max said. "It'll be us watching the movie while re-creating it ourselves."

"I know," Leo said. "I think I'm going to be Professor Plum."

"And I'm going to be Mr. Green," Max said. "Welp, let's get this show on the road."

"Alright, let's play," Leo said.

A few minutes later . . .

"Looks like we're both in the clear," Max said. "Now, we need to figure out which one of the other four did it."

"Yeah . . . and of course, the rope and the candlestick weren't used when this deed was done," Leo said. "And we've got between the library and the hall concerning where it was done at."

"In the meantime, the six people are enjoying monkey's brains in the dining room," Max said.

"Ugh, I've tried it before and I just can't stomach that stuff," Leo said. "How that became a food choice is beyond me."

A few more minutes later . . .

"Alright, so it looks like either Miss Scarlett or Mrs. White did the act," Leo said. "And we've got to figure out what one of them used in the hall to do it."

"Yeah, and we've got three options, the revolver, the lead pipe and the knife," Max said. "Even though Mr. Green didn't do it, it's too bad he's accident prone."

"Yeah, spilling drinks and things he is sitting on collapsing . . . you can't help but feel bad for Mr. Green," Leo said.

"I know," Max said. "Well, let's keep playing and see who did it with what."

"Yep, and it's my go, so I'm going back in the hall," Leo said.

A little more than a few minutes later . . .

Max and Leo gasped at the game.

"It was Mrs. White!" Max said.

"She was so angry . . . flames on the side of her face . . . heaving, breathing heavy breaths," Leo said.

"I know . . . and for her to use a knife," Max said.

"Yeah, she knew where to strike," Leo said. "Well, either way, she's going to jail."

"She sure is," Max said. "So, are you going to make the accusation?"

"I sure am," Leo said.

Leo made the accusation . . . and won the game.

"Welp, Mrs. White is going to jail," Leo said.

"She sure is," Max said. "Let's finish watching the movie."

Max and Leo finished watching the movie . . .

After the movie, Max and Leo turned the TV's, VHS player and the Sega Genesis off.

"That was kind of fun," Max said.

"It sure was," Leo said. "Between the hilarity of the movie and us playing the game that the movie is based on, I was entertained."

"Anyway, I think my brain is tired," Max said.

"Mine is, too, so we better get ready for bed," Leo said.

"Well, did you want to sleep in here with me?" Max asked.

"Sure, do you have a sleeping bag or something?" Leo asked.

"I sure do," Max said and then went to his closet, got out a sleeping bag and a pillow and sat it in front of his bed. "Here you go, Leo."

"Nice, thanks, Max," Leo said.

"Well, since you got me out of my shoes, want me to get you out of yours?" Max asked.

"That would be great," Leo said and then unzipped the sleeping bag and lied down on it. Max knelt down at Leo's feet, untied Leo's shoes and then took Leo's shoes and socks off. Max then zipped up the sleeping bag before getting back up.

"Thanks, Max," Leo said. "You rest well."

"You do the same, Leo," Max said and then Max got on his bed, placed the blankets over himself and then the two went to sleep . . .

A few hours later, Leo woke up, screaming from a nightmare.

Max woke up and said, "Leo, what's wrong?"

"I had a horrible nightmare," Leo said. "I dreamt that the arcade was on fire. I was able to escape, but you weren't. The fire trapped you in . . ."

Leo felt himself getting ready to cry as he continued, "And I couldn't get to you . . . and the fire caused the roof of the arcade to collapse . . . and you got . . . burnt . . ."

Leo started crying as Max got up and knelt at where Leo was sleeping.

"Leo, I'm sorry you had that nightmare," Max said. "That nightmare was so sad."

"It sure was," Leo said, crying. "I don't want to lose you Max . . . I'd be worried and scared to death if something were to happen to you."

"I'd feel the same way if something were to happen to you," Max said. "If something were to happen to you, I'd be lonely . . . because I wouldn't have a friend to talk to when I need a friend to talk to."

"You'd really feel that way if something happened to me?" Leo asked, crying.

"I really would," Max said. "Outside of my mom, you're the first person I opened up to about how I felt about my dad being absent from my life . . . and even with her, I didn't share with her the details I shared with you."

"Wow . . . even though it seems like you trust me more than you trust my mom, that means a lot to me, Max," Leo said, crying. "Thank you so much."

Leo sat up, hugged Max and cried on his shoulder. Max hugged Leo back.

"I want you to be happy just as much as you want me to be happy," Max said.

Leo cried and hugged Max for a few moments and then broke the hug and wiped his eyes.

"Are you gonna be okay, Leo?" Max asked.

"I think I will be," Leo said, wiping his eyes. "Don't worry about me, Max. Just get some rest."

"I will," Max said.

"Maybe for breakfast, I'll fix you some eggs and biscuits," Leo said.

"That would be fantastic," Max said. "I always anticipate your cooking."

"I'm just glad your mom lets me use her oven," Leo said. "She said she trusts me more than she trusts herself when it comes to cooking. I guess you're not the only one that trusts me."

"It's because you're a really trustworthy person," Max said. "No wonder why we're best friends."

"Yeah . . . well, you better get some rest," Leo said. "I'll be okay."

"Alright, rest well, Leo," Max said.

"You do the same, Max," Leo said.

Max went back to his bed to lie down. Leo lied back down on the sleeping bag and the two resumed their sleeping.


End file.
